Slave 4 you
by xforgottenxcrystalxdestinyx
Summary: Sakura is caught between a bet and she has to become Syaoran's slave for a week. But what happens when she starts falling for his luxurious seduction's and charms. Will Sakura be able to resist or will she fall for him. Maybey a lil bit of lemon in future
1. Let the games commence

_Slave 4 you -**Chapter 1**_

_**'Let the games commence'**_

**YAY! It's me again with a brand new story, which I am sure you are all going to love. My first story 'Summer Lust' was a huge hit, so I am hoping that this one is as well. Now here is a whole new story with a whole new storyline, so sit back, relax and enjoy...**

_Chapter 1 -_

**One night Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were all sitting around Tomoyo's television with all the lights off. It was obviously movie night and it was Rika's turn to choose which movie they watched.**

" Oh no Rika! That is unfair, you know I hate horror movies but yet you always insist that we watch them whenever it's your turn to choose" Sakura complained.

" Well I get to choose what I want so you just have to deal with it" Rika retorted with a smug look on her face.

" Yeah Sakura. You can be such a baby sometimes. It's only 6:30pm for goodness sake, you are just going to have to learn to man up!" Naoko said.

" Hey you lot, leave Sakura alone. It's not her fault that she's afraid of scary movies" Tomoyo said quietly.

" Oh you finally speak. You haven't said a word for 3 good, straight hours" Rika said to Tomoyo.

" Well I haven't found a necessary time to speak until now" Tomoyo said in an almost whispery kind of voice.

" Right Sakura, the movie is going in wheather you like it or not so deal with it" Rika said as she slipped the DVD in the the player.

**Sakura began to cover her face with a pillow. Half an hour had gone past, and already 3 people had been brutally murdered in the movie. The killer had an axe in his hand as her walced up to his victim who had been tied down to a metal table. The killer lifted and the axe straight in the air, and just as he was about to slice through the victim's neck...**

RINGGG...RINGGG...

" AAHHH!" Sakura screamed as she clung onto Rika's arm.

" What's wrong with you Kura! It's just my cell phone, so get a grip and stop being a physco freak!" Rika yelled as she pried Sakura's arm off of her's.

**Rika picked up her cell and began to speak.**

" Hello...yeah...oh really...is that so...fine...whatever...and what time did you say again...sure...no problem...yes all of us are right here...why?...she's fine, would you like to speak to her...oh go on, don't be shy...fine, if your sure...okay then...bye" Rika finished.

" Who was that?" Naoko asked.

" It was Eriol. He wanted to see if Tomoyo was okay" said Rika.

**Then all the girls started 'woooing' beacuse they knew that Tomoyo liked him and he liked her, but they were both too shy to talk to each other.**

" So what did he say?" Sakura asked.

" He, Syaoran and your boyfriend Tariken want us all to come out with them tonight" said Rika to Sakura.

" Well then, we should get ready" Tomoyo said loud enough for all to hear.

**They all looked at Tomoyo completely puzzled. She was the last person that they had expected to say that.**

" You just wanna go and see Eriol" Sakura chirped while nudgeing Tomoyo in the side.

" No, I just...just oh forget it and lets get changed" Tomoyo said a little annoyed, even though everything that Sakura had said was true.

**Sakura turned off the DVD with relief that she didn't have to watch it anymore. They all ran up stairs and began to get in different showers, and changing into different outfits. Rika wore a Black sleevless top, and a short Black 'ra ra' skirt. (_you may know those types of skirt's as pleated skirts, but where I come from, we call them 'ra ra' skirts_), and tall black boots. She wore thick black eyeliner and thick mascara; with a tint of peach lipstick on her lips; with her hair up in a pony tail. Tomoyo wore a knee-length, strapless, lilac dress with diamonds incrusted on the side in the pattern of a flower. She wore see-through Sardia-Raye shoes. She had her hair down in long ringlets and wore purple eye shadow, and see-through lip gloss. Sakura wore a white tube top where you could see her belly button with gems that she stuck around it. She also wore matching white jeans, with black peony flowers going down along the side of them. She wore white lace-up shoes with a 3 inch heel. She tied up the front of her hair and left the back going down straight to her elbows. Chiharu wore a yellow top with one sleeve and matching yellow hot pants. She wore white trainers with baby yellow socks. She left her hair going straight down and wore only lip gloss, with big hooped ear rings. And finally Naoko wore baby pink pedle pushers ( _you may know them as three-quarter-length trouser's_). She wore a pink sport's top with a pink hoodie. She wore pink Harachi trainers with white socks. She had her hair to a side pony tail with a fringe coming in the front and wore pink lipstick, and pink blusher. Fabulous; they were all ready to go, and with that they heard a honk outside. Sakura looked outside to see Tariken standing there; waving for them to come downstairs. Sakura was delighted to see her boyfriend. They all went down the stairs and out of the house.**

" Hey babe, you look amazing" Tariken said as her embraced Sakura into his arms. He began placing little butterfly kisses on her collar bone.

" Hey stop...I missed you too" Sakura said in between giggles when he finally stopped.

**She then glanced over to see Eriol and Syaoran in the car. Sakura couldn't help but stare a him for a while. Then she broke her gaze.**

" Right. It's time to go babe" Sakura said as she pulled Tariken into a dangerous kiss. Syaoran couldn't help but feel a twang at his heart.

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**Why should I care. It's not like I like her or anything. So why should I get in a mood whenever she kisses her flipping boyfriend. **_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" Hey Syaoran, you okay?" Sakura asked as she got into the car and noticed his expression.

" Sure. Fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Syaoron said coldly.

" O...okay" Sakura stuttered, a little unsure of her current situation, and why he was giving her the cold shoulder.

**Then Eriol leaned over to Syaoran and whispered in his ear.**

" Hey just cool it man! If you start acting like this then they are definetly gonna start getting suspicious" Eriol said.

" Whatever!" Syaoran mumbled as he pulled the car up behind the club.

**They all got out of the car and began to make their way to the entry of the club.**

" Hey Sakura. I'm not off with you, it's just that I have alot on my mind at the moment okay?" Syaoran said to her.

" Yeah don't mention it" Sakura said.

" Right sexy, ready to go have some real fun" Tariken said as he took Sakura by the arm.

" Sure" Sakura laughed as she ran off with him inside the club.

**Syaoran began to feel his heart twang again and again and agin.**

" Yes! I love this song" Sakura said as she grinded on Tariken to the music. Syaoran thought that he was about to explode.

**After the song had finished, Tariken was bored so he began to challenge Syaoroan.**

" Right the game is poker. Who ever wins, get to choose on of the girls to be their slave for an entire week" Tariken yelled over the music.

" You are so on" Syaoron yelled over the music.

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**Watch out Tariken. Prepare to meet your maker, so as I always say, let the games commence.**_

_**OOOO. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Well you all know what to do, you have to review, review, review.**_


	2. The plan which backfired

_Slave 4 you -**Chapter 2**_

_**'The plan which back-fired**_

**Okay you guys, here is chapter two of Slave 4 you. Hey is it me or did that just rhyme-well anyways enjoy...**

_Chapter 2 -_

**It was the last hand, and Tariken was on the edge of his teather. He just couldn't keep in his excitement, for he surely thought that he had won.**

" Well Eriol, what's it gonna be...?" Syaoran said sternly.

**There was a long pause, and then...**

" I...pass" Eriol finally said as he threw down the cards on the table in frustration. He then took a long sigh and drank his small flask of whiskey.

**It was just Syaoran and Tariken. Syaoran was quite amazed, he could actually see a blade of sweat at the top of Tariken's eye brow.**

" Well, well, well. I thought that you would be the last person that I would be able to actually intimidate" Syaoran smirked.

" Piss off! I'm not the least bit intimidated by you, Li" Tariken cursed jokingly.

" Right, well I'm totally skint" Tariken said.

" Well why don't we raise the bet a little" Syaoran said slyly.

**It was the last hand, and there was no way that Tariken was going to lose to Syaoran.**

" Look, why don't we call it a draw" Syaoran said sympathetically.

" No way, your only saying that because your going to lose" Tariken said quickly.

" Trust me man, you don't want to see the set of cards that I have. They'll totally wipe you away" Syaoran said cockily, while leaning back in his chair.

" Oh yeah well have a look at these apples" Tariken laughed as he laid down his cards. He had a: **ACE**, **QUEEN**, **EIGHT**, **SEVEN** and **FIVE**.

" Yo Syaoran, you can't beat that man" Eriol laughed over the music.

" Oh yeah, well read them and weep" Syaoran said as he laid down his cards for Tariken to see. He had a: **ACE**, **KING**, **QUEEN**, **JACK** and **TEN**.

" Theyr'e all one suite" Tariken yelled out in frustration.

" So that's a Royal Flush to me" Syaoran yelled.

" Well dude, he did warn you" Eriol laughed.

**Then the girls approached them after a straight hour the dance floor.**

" Well which one of you lucky ladies are gonna be my slave for a week" Syaoran smiled.

" What!" Sakura screamed.

**She ran up to Tariken and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.**

" You gambled on me!" she screamed.

" N..NO! Well, yeah, kinda, sorta...okay yes I did. But look on the bright side, Syaoran might not pick you" Tariken said nervously.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**He had soo better not choose me or else it will be his doom. He's just an arogant pig with no self control.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" Well there's no way I'm doing it" chirped Rika.

" Me neither" added Tomoyo.

" Well it ain't gonna be me" piped Chiharu.

" Don't look at me" said Naoko.

**Then they all stared at Sakura.**

" WELL TO HELL, IT ISN'T ME!" she cried.

" Well Tariken, your in quite a predicament. You gambled, played and lost and now you can't pay up. I'm sure that will definetly stain your reputation if I do say so myself" smirked Syaoran.

" Don't you dare. There is no way that your going to tap into my boyfriend's ego, and make him a self pride, concious ass like you are" Sakura yelled.

" Be quiet snow white, nobody said you could speak" Syaoran spat out.

**Sakura instantly felt like poking Syaoran's eyeballs with needles.**

" Okay look. Why dont we put our names into this glass, and the last person's name to be called is it agreed" Tomoyo suggested.

" Sure" they all answered in unision.

**Chiharu tore up peices of styra-foam cups and put girls names on each one. Then she put them in a glass and gave it to Syaoran.**

" Right" he began.

" The first name is...Naoko" he said calmly.

" WHO?" They all shouted for the music playing in the club was too loud.

" I SAID NAOKO!" Syaoran bellowed.

" Yes!" she laughed.

" The next person is...Tomoyo" he said.

" Score" she laughed.

" The next lucky lady is...Rika" he said.

" Absolutely excellent" she said.

" So it looks like the unlucky girl is...Chiharu" Syaoran laughed.

" NO!" she yelled in anger.

" Sorry love. Too bad" Sakura chirped.

" Shut up Sakura. I have to be that sexy, handsome, annoying and rude person's slave" Chiharu cursed.

" Iife ain't fair love...oh well" Sakura laughed.

" Hold on one moment...Sakura's name wasn't called out" Eriol shouted.

" Oh shit! You big mouth. You had to go and ruine everything Eriol" Sakura cursed.

" Well, well, Sakura. It looks as if, your his slave instead of me" Chiharu laughed.

" No that isn't fair" Sakura cried.

" Well technically, I said that the last person's name, who was called had to be the slave. Technically your name was the last one so technically it has to be you Sakura" Tomoyo said lightly.

" I flipping give you _technically _in a minute. Can't you just take that word out of your vocabulary" Sakura argued.

" Well technically, I cannot take it out of my vocabulary, but I can take it out of my speech" Tomoyo smiled.

" If you say _technically _one more time I swear I'll bust your friggin bulb" Sakura warned.

" Well love, life ain't fair" Chiharu said; she was mimicking what Sakura had just said to her.

**Sakura had a plan of how to get her self out of the situation. She walked up to Tariken and began to trace her fingers over his chest.**

" Babe, can you please get me out of this" she tried to persuade, but had no effect.

" Sorry sweet heart. I can't have my rep tarnished. Your just gonna have to deal with it" Tariken ended.

" You and your stupid male pride" Sakura swore while pushing Tariken away from her, but he just pulled her back and placed little kisses on her lips.

**For some reason, Syaoran felt like smashing Tariken's head into a brick wall, but why? After fooling around, Sakura approached Syaoran.**

" Look Li..." she began but he cut her off.

" Hey, aren't we friends. You can call me Syaoran you know" he said a little bit angered that she would not consider him to be friendly enough to be able to call him by his first name.

" Yeah, I think that me calling you Li would be more appropriate. We aren't exactly what we call friends are we. In fact, if it weren't for my friends, I probably wouldn't even say hello to you" Sakura said harshly.

**Syaoran felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest repetedly.**

" Look why don't we just call off the damn bet if you hate me that much" Syaoran yelled.

" I think that's a wonderful idea" Sakura yelled at equal frequency.

**With that Syaoran stormed past her and walked out of the club. **

" What's with him?" Tariken asked as he took Sakura by the waist.

" Who cares" Sakura said annoyed.

**But in seeing this, Chiharu, the one who had torn up the peices of paper ran outside to Syaoran.**

" SYAORAN WAIT!" she yelled. And just as he was about to drive off he stopped.

" What" he said with rage, as he wound down the car window.

" Are you okay?" she asked a little out of breath from running to catch up with Syaoran.

" FINE, JUST FINE! You know what, we should have never skipped her name out of the cup on purpose" Syaoran confessed.

" Yeah, maybey if we didn't double cross everyone into thinking that Sakura had to be picked then none of this would of ever happened" Chiharu added.

**Then Syaoran saw Sakura standing in the door way of the club; he then took that as his cue to leave. He stepped down on the nitro pedal and drove off into the night.**

" LOOK, HE'S REALLY ANGRY AT WHAT YOU SAID!" Chiharu yelled.

" Does this face look like it cares" Sakura shouted.

" You stupid fool!" You just don't get it. Girls like you have it all but just can't see it" Chiharu exclaimed.

" Whatever. I'm going to find my boyfriend, you know the one who I actually care about" Sakura said.

**But just as she was about to go back inside, she asked a question that shocked the hell out of Chiharu.**

" Chiharu, can I ask you something?"

" What is it?" she replied angrily.

" What was the real reason that you and Syaoran had planned to double-cross me, by not putting my name in the glass" Sakura whispered.

**Chiharu just stood there dumb-founded.**

_**Chiharu P.O.V**_

_**Oh crap, she heard what me and Syaoran said. Sorry Syaoran, but I guess I'm going to have to tell her the truth...no more secrets.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Chiharu and Sakura walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench.**

" Shall I begin?" Chiharu asked one more time to be sure, before the truth was said.

" Yes, you may begin" Sakura finished.

" Well, it's like this..." Chiharu started.

**Well what do we have here? Syaoran and Chiharu had come up with a scheme to make Sakura lose the bet, but boy did it back fire. And now the bet is off completely...or is it? To find out in the next chapter, of why Syaoran and Chiharu did what they did you have to have to have to review**

**p.s. I sound really desperate by begging like that, OH WELL I AM DESPERATE! But in a good, kind and subtle way so chow...for now.**


	3. I think I'm falling for him

_Slave 4 you -**Chapter 3**_

_**'I think i'm falling for him...'**_

**Well you guys. Here it is at last. I am getting really lazy and taking quite long to update chapters, but it isnt my fault. I really have to buckle down and study because I have exams like really really soon, so if you don't see me update for a while, just bare with me. Well, in this chapter, Sakura finds out some home-truths about Syaoran, but what will it mean...**

_Chapter 3 -_

**Chiharu began to explain everything to Sakura.**

" Well, I can't really go into details; because to tell you the truth, I don't really know myself. Sakura you are a close friend to me so I will not lie to you" Chiharu said, while crossing her fingers behind her back.

" Thankyou Chi-Chi" Sakura said quietly.

" Well Syaoran said he had some kind of master plan which would invovle me by not putting your name into the glass...and that's all I know, he never said anything else to me" Chiharu said modestly.

" Okay" Sakura finished.

**Sakura got up and walked back to the club. Chiharu on the other hand, quickly took out her cell phone and rang Syaoran.**

" Hello -..."

" Shut it you retard" Chiharu whispered harshly.

" Why are you being so rude?" Syaoran asked.

" Listen no time for that. Sakura over-heard our conversation and wanted to know everything after you had left" Chiharu said.

" Well, I hope you didn't tell her!" Syaoran warned.

" Oh yeah, sure, I sang like a canary bird" Chiharu mimicked sarcastically.

" Of course I didn't tell her. I had to lie. You had better totally be grateful" Chiharu cursed.

" Okay, well see ya".

" Yeah, see ya".

**Back inside the club, Sakura couldn't find Tariken anywhere so she decided to leave without him. As she walked home, she tried to figure out who Syaoran really was. There was a soft sweet side to him, there was a practical joker side to him, there was a serious side to him and of course there was his egotisitc and arrogant side to him.**

" Stupid idiot! I get head-aches just by thinking about him" Sakura cursed as she put her key through her house door.

" HEY, DAD...TOUYA...I'M HOME!" Sakura yelled throughout the whole house.

**It was silent and dark. Nobody had answered her call. Sakura began to worry. Then she heard a door slowly creek upstairs.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Shit! shit! shit! shit! Get a grip Sakura, your not a baby anymore. You can handle yourself, and stop being such a whoosie.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Sakura tip-toed silently up the stairs and turned left...then BANG! She walked right into someone. The person grabbed her hands behind her back and covered her mouth.**

" Please don't kill me, if it's money you want, I'll gladly give it but just don't kill me...I'm too young to die!" Sakura cried.

" Who, said it was money I wanted!" the voice said.

" OH SHIT! Your gonna rape me! Oh damn please don't rape me! I'm still a virgin! I haven't even had thirteen boyfriends yet! I'm only at six! Please don't rape-" Sakura was cut off when the person let her go and began to laugh.

" You are so lame! I bet if I were really a stranger, I would have left already because your whailing and complaining is bloody unbearable!"

" TOUYA!" Sakura screamed; nearly bursting her throat organs.

" That's my name, don't wear it out" he said cooly as he turned on the hall lights.

" You damn asshole! Why would you do something like that! I was really scared" Sakura sobbed.

" Oh shut up" Touya said amusingly.

" Shut up...SHUT UP! I'LL GIVE YOU SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled as she chased Touya down the stairs.

**Touya ran throughthe living room, pelted over the couch and ran into the kitchen. Sakura knew that she had him cornered! Just as she stood there, she picked up the mop in the corner. As soon as she was about to pummel Touya with it, her father walked in.**

" I hope your going to clean the floor with that and nothing else Sakura" said Fujitaka.

" Of course father. I wouldn't dream of using it any other way" Sakura performed quite well; using her drama skills.

" Wow! You deserve a damn Oscar because that was quite some acting" Touya mocked.

" Oh fk you Touya!" Sakura cursed as she went to her room.

" Dad, you just heard that didn't you? She just swore at me and you don't say a thing" Touya said angered.

" I think she has quite a good reason to swear at you, wouldn't you agree" Fujitaka smiled as he left the kitchen with a fuming Touya standing there.

**_The next day at school -_**

**As Sakura walked through the gates, she had a swarm of guy's parade her. She wasn't really in the mood to be harassed today. She wished that they would just leave her alone.**

" Sakura will you go on a date with me tonight?" One guy asked.

" NO!" Sakura said plainly.

" Oh come on. It'll be fun. I can show you manly things that your boyfriend Tariken would wish to have" the guy said.

" And what exactly is that?" Sakura asked angered.

**So the guy bent down to whisper in Sakura's ear...**

" EEWW! You dirty hentai pervert!" Sakura yelled as she walked away from the guy leaving him standing there like a complete and utter idiot.

**As she got to class she saw Syaoran standing at the window; looking outside. He looked so peaceful and serene. Sakura decided that she should go and apologise for her harsh behaviour the night before. As she got closer, she realised that her heart beat was getting faster and faster. He turned around and saw Sakura standing there whilst twiddling her fingers around as if she were nervous.**

" Um...hi" Syaoran said firstly.

" Hi...look this is riddiculous. I really didn't mean what I said last night about us not being true friends. I was totally out of line and I apologise" Sakura blurted out.

" It's okay" Syaoran smiled.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

**_omg! omg! omg! Did you just see his smile. He has such cute dimples in his cheeks. Damn! I wonder why I have never noticed them before. How could you not see a smile like that. I am absolutely blind; no wonder all the girls throw themselves at him..._ **

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoran by now; had noticed that Sakura was taking a peculiar intrest to his facial features. He noticed that she was totally trans-fixed by his eyes. He was so shy at the way she was looking at him that he began to blush heavily.**

" Are you okay, youv'e totally gone red" Sakura said.

" I'm fine" he quickly said as he turned around so that she could not see his face anymore.

**And then Sakura asked him a question of which she was quite shy to ask.**

" Syaoran, if you don't mind, I would like to out the bet back on" she finally said confidently.

**Syaoran, on the other hand, nearly choked on his gum.**

" Are you crazy?" he asked astounded.

" Nope, infact i'm perfectly sane".

" So why do you want me to put the bet back on?"

" Because it'll be fun...in more ways than one" she slyly said with a little wink that immediantly stopped Syaoran's heart.

**Sakura then turned away and walked to her seat. As the teacher came in. Syaoran just stood there in complete awe from what Sakura had just said.**

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**What the hell does she mean by more ways than one!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" Mr Li. Mr Li...SYAORAN!" the teacher hollared.

" WHAT!" Syaoran hollared back.

" Please take your seat and stop standing there with your mouth a-gape like that" the teacher said.

" What are you trying to imply?" Syaoran argued.

" Listen. I will not get into another argument with you again Mr Li" the teacher warned.

" What? Afraid I'll hurt your feelings you old wind bag" Syaoran teased.

" Right, go and stay in the Principals office right now!" the teacher yelled.

" I can't do that" Syaoran said.

" And why not?" the teachet asked.

" Because that's your territory. Your the one who spends most of your time in the heads office...if you get what I mean miss" Syaoran said as he gave a cheeky wink.

**All the students began to laugh at this.**

" See miss. If I were to go in the heads office and do what you do with him...well that would mean that I _'swing the other way'_, you do understand me now, right?"

**Most of the students were on the floor by now because of having such a laughing fit. The teacher was so embarassed that she ran out in tears.**

" WHOA! Three cheers for Syaoran. Thanks to him, we now have...FREE TIME" the whole class yelled except for Sakura.

**Then in sneaked Eriol and Noako.**

" What's going on. Where is teach Mizukai" Noako asked.

" Thanks to Syaoran the idiot, he got rid of miss Mizukai by giving her horrid insults" Sakura said icely.

" Way to go dude" Eriol said giving Syaoran a high-five.

" Come on Eriol or we'll get in trouble for sneaking out of the lesson" Noako said as she dragged him by one arm out of the classroom.

" Listen Syaoran. It isn't cool to do what you just did" Sakura said.

" Oh lighten up. And it isn't like what I said was a lie. She's probably ran off to the heads room and he is gonna make her feel better, if you get my meaning" he laughed.

" That is totally gross" she said.

**Then a girl named Milly came over and grabbed Syaoran by the hand and took him outside the classroom door.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**What does she want with him...**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Sakura walked up to the door and peered outside. When she did she felt her stomach give way. Syaoran was in a full lip-lock with Milly. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and her arms were snaked around his neck. By the look of his smile, Sakura could tell that Syaoran was enjoying Milly's kisses. Sakura went back to sit in her seat as tear raced slowly down her cheek.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**why? why? why? why should I waste my tears on him. It doesn't even make sense. I can't bear to be next to him, but I can't bear to see him kiss another girl. I don't even like him, I have a boyfriend for hell sake. Why am I even crying, I am such a doofus.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoran strolled back into the classroom with a huge smile on his face after his make-out session. Then the lunch bell rang. Sakura walked outside and sat next to a blossoming cherry tree. She sat down and listened to the leaves rustling through the wind. She then heard someone sit next to her. She turned around to see Syaoran!**

" What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

" I just thought that you could use some company" he said.

" I am fine on my own thankyou very much" she retorted.

**There was silence and then...**

" What a way to spend your half term" he joked.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I mean, you agreed to be my servant on our half term week when we have no school" he laughed.

" Oh shit! I totally forgot about half term" she cried.

" Well tomorrow, you need to be at my apartment; 9:00 o'clock sharp" said Syaoran.

" Whatever-" but was cut of when Syaoran put his hand on her left cheek and whispered something into her ear.

" I hope your a strong girl, because in this week I can be able to captivate your mind in more ways than one" he whispered. After that he gently kissed her on the cheek and went.

**Sakura just sat there. She was thinking about how soft his lips were on her cheeks. How the way he whispered just made her want to pounce on him-wait no no no not pounce on him-forget that thought you have a boyfriend.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Syaoran, why do you make me feel this way?**_

**Oh no! looks like Sakura is beginning to tap into un-tappable feelings. Will love blossom or will pain over come. In the next chapter she finally begins her first day of slavery or is it more than just that?...plz rvew tnku...**


	4. The one who owns my heart

_Slave 4 you- **Chapter 4**_

_**'the one who owns my heart-day 1'**_

**Hey you guys, well lets just say that today is Sakura's first day of 'WORK' so why don't we see what happens...**

_Chapter 4 -_

**Day 1-**

**Syaoran lay awake in his bed. He glanced over to his alarm clock which said 8:45 am. He couldn't sleep that night. The thought of Sakura coming to his house every day for the next week just sent shivers up and down his spine. He knew he wanted Sakura for his self but he couldn't help but feel guilty. The thought of him secretly loving his best friend's girlfriend made him feel horrible. And then like a flash he shot up in his bed.**

" Damn, Sakura's gonna be here in less than fifteen minutes-I need to get in the shower" he quickly cursed as he headed to the shower.

**As he stood there in the shower, he let the warm water trickle down his back. He took up the Honey Suckle soap and cleaned himself. After around twenty minutes he came out of the shower. He looked at the clock which read 9:05 am. Sakura wasn't here yet.**

" I told her nine o' clock. Is she that incapeable of getting somewhere on time" he swore.

**He then put on some jeans and socks but wore no shirt-it was far too hot. He wandered into the kitchen and looked at his apartment, it was a totally spotless. And then it him him-**

**_Syaoran P.O.V -_**

_**You wimp! Look at your crib, it's totally clean. If she comes here, there'll be nothing for her to do and then she'll leave straight away. What do I do then. Well doofus, you should make your apartment a total mess and then she'll be here for quite a while. Yeah that's actually quite a good idea. Well duh! I did come up with it. Yeah, yeah I did.**_

_**Noraml P.O.V**_

**So Syaoran went into the kitchen, took out some food from the fridge and began dirtying twelve plates with food. He took out several cups and glasses and put them in the sink and poured soup over the cups and glasses. He then went into the living room and took up his neat pile of magazines and scattered them over the chairs, floor and tables. He then opened up a bag of potato chips and scattered them on the floor, the tables, the chairs and even on the couch and threw the empty bag onto the side shelf. He went to the book shelf and took the books and dis-organised all of the them. He then took some dirty laundry and threw them in the hall way, the living room floor and the kitchen table.**

" Right, this ought to keep her here for a while" he said as he sat on a chair.

**He accidentally fell asleep; dirtying your apartment on purpose was a tiring job. When he woke up he looked at the clock. The time was 12:08 and she still hadn't shown. Syaoran began to get worried.**

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**What if she won't show. What if she can't be bothered. Wait- why should I care if she doesn't come. It's not like I-**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**But Syaoran's thoughts were interuppted when he heard a silent knock at the door. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. When it was fully open he saw his perfect angel standing right in front of him.**

" Let me in then" she said harshly, but then stop as she saw that he was wearing no shirt. His pack's were just glistening in the sunlight from the window across the room.

_**Sakura P.OV**_

_**Oh flip sake! Why does he have to have the body a seven greek gods. He looks so irresitable. How does he affect me this way. Oh no- he knows that I'm staring at him- quick Sakura look away**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" You know Sakura, my six-packs aren't going anywhere. If you want to admire them some more, I'll be more than glad to show you the bedroom. I'll even let touch them-that and a few other things" he teased.

" Oh shut up. Your not all that you know".

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**YES HE IS! YES HE IS! YES HE IS!- stop thinking like that Sakura, remember stay cool, your no fool, stay cool, your no fool, stay cool, your no fool.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" Is that any way to speak to your master, especially when you are late" Syaoran said turning his gaze away from her serene emerald eyes.

" Excuse you! There is only one master in my life and that's Tariken!" Sakura said openly as she walked past Syaoran.

**When hearing this, Syaoran felt as though he could smash the world to peices. Just hearing Sakura say something like that made him want to throttle Tariken. As she walked through to the living room, she stopped in horror. She turned to Syaoran as if she were going to kill him.**

" Look at this Fucking place. If you expect me to clean this, you got another thing coming" she screamed.

" Oh come on, your the one who turned up late. If you had been here on time you would have been finished by now" he said calmly.

" Fine where do I start?" she asked.

" Any where you want" he finished and went to his room leaving Sakura to start.

**So as she was washing the plates, she looked at the glasses and wondered why soup was all over them. After washing the plates she mopped the floor clean. When that was done she went into the living room and packed the books neatly, put the magazines in a neat pile,she put the empty potato chip packet in the bin and then got the hoover and hoovered the floor. She then took a cloth and polished the chairs and tables. Syaoran who wathced her for quite some time was impressed with how well she had done. There was no doubt about it. He was definetly falling for her. Sakura noticed Syaoran watching her and began to blush.**

" Why are you staring at me like that" she said with a wobbly voice.

" At you" he said as he walked closer to her.

" Well don't" she said.

**At 4:25 pm Sakura had finished everything.**

" Rigth, I'm going now" she said.

**Syaoran who was beginning to enjoy her company wasn't ready for her to leave yet.**

" No, I mean it's early, why don't we watch a movie" he suggested.

" But I'm tired" she complained.

" So rest on the couch" he said as he manouvered her to sit down.

" Okay" she gave up.

**He put in a random movie and they both sat down and watched the film. Syaoran noticed the beautiful creature next to him. He could not remove his eyes from her. It jhas been 2 hours and the film had finished.**

" That was such a great movie. I should really be going now she said as she got up from the couch. She headed for the door but then a great force pulled her back.

**She turned around to see Syaoran's face 5cm away from her's. She looked into his amber swirls and was totally lost in them.**

" Please...no Syaoran" she stuttered.

" Stop what? Why would you want to leave from me" he whispered gently in her ear.

" Because I...it's wrong" she stammered as her lips inched closer to his.

" Sakura, why should I let you go when..." he began. He then said something that shut Sakura off completely. All of her senses were totally shut down when he said this:

" Your the one who owns my heart" he whispered.

**Sakura couldn't even remember what happened after that, but all she knew was that she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him tenderly. Syaoran was totally gobsmacked. He thought that he was going to kiss her first-not the other way round! Syaoran then took the situation into his own hands by grabbing both of Sakura's legs and putting them on either side of his waist. So she was up against the wall with her lges wrapped solidly around Syaoran. She was enjoying this so much that she accidentally let a moan slip from her. Syaoran thought it couldn't get any better when Sakura qiuckly jumped down.**

" What's wrong?" he asked in shock.

" What just happened" she yelled.

" We...we" he began.

" No shut up. This was a total mistake. It should have never happened" she said in a hurry as she ran outside in tears.

" It felt so right though" he said to Sakura as she ran off.

" What have I done" Syaoran cursed.

**As Sakura ran back to her house she flew past her brother and father.**

" What's wrong with her?" Touya asked.

" Let's just leave her be for a while" said Fujitaka.

**Sakura slumped down on her bed and cried into her pillow.**

" What have I done" Sakura cried.

**Back at Syaoran's, he was on the phone to Eriol.**

" YOU TWO DID WHAT!" Eriol hollared.

" You heard me" Syaoran said frustratidly.

" I don't believe what I'm hearing" Eriol said in shock.

" If Tariken finds out your history-well maybey not history, because you could squeeze Tariken to a pulp but you know what I mean" Eriol said.

" I know. Tariken is a good friend of mine, but I can't turn off my feelings with the snap of my fingers, I am human you know" said Syaoran.

" Just be careful" Eriol warned.

" Don't worry. I intend to".

" Well dude, your secret is safe with me" Eriol reassured.

" Thanks man, I'll see you.

" Yeah, bye".

**Afterwards, Syaoran sat down on his bed and reminisced they way Sakura took control of his lips. The way she moaned in pleasure, the softeness of her smooth legs and her red cherry lips.**

" What am I gonna do?" Syaoran questioned.

**Whoa! That was getting a little too hot wouldn't you agree. Who would have thought that Sakura had that type of sexual freakyness in her. Well if you think the spicyness stops there then you are sadly mistaken...**

**thnx for reading and as you already know, I really want to know your honest opinion of this chapter. Well see you again. p.s I am on easter holiday, so that means no school! So I guess I can update more frequently now!**


	5. Bathroom screams!

_Slave 4 you – **Chapter 5**_

_**'bathroom scream's'**** -****Day 2**_

_**Well I have not been updating as quick as I should be so I apologise. Now here is a brand new chapter so enjoy...**_

_Chapter 5 -_

**The next day Sakura was awaken by her phone ringing; it was Rika.**

" Hey Rika" Sakura said wearily.

" Hey, are you okay?" Rika asked.

" Yeah".

" Look Sakura why don't you meet me today at-" but Rika was cut off by Sakura.

" I can't. I'm still trapped in that stupid bet remember" Sakura said angrily.

" Oh, too bad girl. Call me when you get out of jail okay?"

" Sure Rika, I'll talk to you later".

**Sakura laid in her bed thinking about her little rendevouse with Syaoran yesterday. She had enough! She needed expert advice. She dialled in Tommy's number and spoke to her.**

" Tomoyo, I need your advice" Sakura said.

" You have come to the right person, but next time, try not to call me so early in the morning. Right, what seems to be the problem?"

" Well, I sort of got a little too intimate with Syaoran yesterday-if you know what I mean"

" WHAT! You can't be serious, you and Syaoran did...IT?" Tomoyo nearly bellowed.

" No, not IT! Don't go overboard. When I say intimate I mean kissing" Sakura said trying to reassure her extatic friend.

"OH, well that was a big 'no no', wasn't it. Well Sakura, it was just one kiss-I hope, and you don't feel anything for him except for lust possibly; so there shouldn't be a probelm. Just explain to Syaoran that it was a one-off and it will never happen again".

" I wish I could, but it isn't as simple as that Tommy"

" Please explain why?"

" Well how could youn resist Syaoran, the playboy of all, when he is at his most vounerable moment"

" I still don't understand" Tomoyo confessed.

" Well would you understand me better if I told you that Syaoran said to me yesterday; that I own his heart; could you blame me for kissing him. It's like he has some sort of spell on me" Sakura said quietly.

" Well do you fell something for him Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

" To be honest I...I don't know. I don't know if I can trust him with my heart in that way"

" Well, Sakura, the advice I give to you is to speak to Syaoran and then feel what is right in your heart, because whatever choice you make, at least one person is going to get hurt" Tomoyo said.

" And who might that person be?" Sakura asked.

" Well if you choose Syaoran, Tariken ends up hurt but if you choose Tariken, Syaoran gets hurt so wait for a little while to think and just wait over a period of time to decide what is right for you okay?"

" Yeah thank you Tomoyo. I'll speak to you tonight" Sakura said.

" No I can't. I am leaving for Paris in the next five hours" Tomoyo said.

" WHAT! WHEN! HOW? WHY? was all Sakura could say.

" Well if you had come to my leaving party yesterday afternoon you would know why" Tomoyo said.

" Oh damn! I'm sorry, I couldn't make it yesterday because I am still in that damn bet remember"

" Too bad".

" So when do you get back" Sakura asked.

" Three weeks from now" Tomoyo said .

" Why do you have to go to Paris?" Sakura asked.

" Because a few of my designs are actually becoming quite a hit and there is a big fashion show at Rize'a Latmoic'e. Seven top models are going to be modelling my designs and I have to be there so they can meet the fabulous designer in the flesh.

" Well don't get too big headed, just remember the little people when your rich and famous"

" I'll try not to" Tomoyo laughed sarcastically.

" Well take lots of pictures and come back soon okay, I'll miss you; bye"

" Bye" Tomoyo finished.

**Sakura turned to her alarm clock which read 5:30am.**

" Wow, maybey I should start seeking advice when people are actually awake" Sakura said aloud to herself.

**She then tossed and turned around in her bed until she found a comfortable position and went straight to sleep. **

**Back at Syaoran's apartment, he had been up since five in the morning training his martial arts. He knew that Sakura might not show up today because of what happened yesterday. He decided to have a shower just in case, the slightest chance, of her coming. He then got real and admitted to himself that there was no way she would show. He didn't blame her; he knew girls were all funny with their emotions and things like that. He went to the front door and opened it because the window wasn't giving enough ventilation because of how hard he was training. He then returned to his 'press ups' position and began to his daily routine of excercise. Little did he know that Sakura was on her up to his private apartment. She walked to his door to find that it was open. When she walked in she saw him there, laying down on the floor excercising. Sakura suddenly felt her heart melt at the way he rhythmed his body up and down. **

" Who's looking good huh?" Sakura teased in the doorway.

**Syaoran felt his spine shiver as he heard her subtle voice. He was totally shocked to see her here after their little escapade yesterday. He began to blush as the thought of that suddenly crept back slowly into his mind. Sakura noticed his shady glance on her and began to regret coming back.**

" Oh hi Sakura, I didn't see you there" Syaoran managed to barely choke out.

**But she didn't reply. Her gaze was permanently transfixed on his body.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Stop looking Sakura, he's going to suspect something if you keep on staring so...STOP LOOKING!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Then Sakura slyly changed the atmosphere.**

"Hey, how does breakfast sound, my treat okay?"

" Sure" Syaoran replied a little concious of the current situation.

" What would you like?" she asked.

" Um...fresh fruit with orange juice" he said with stary eyes.

" No problem, fresh fruit and juice coming up" Sakura laughed at Syaoran's childish offer.

**As Sakura went into the kitchen, Syaoran took that as the perfect oppertunity to have that shower he had been meaning to have before Sakura had got there. After about 20 minutes he stepped from inside the shower. Sakura was looking for some cleaning dis-infectant, but there was none in the kitchen, so she went to have a look in the bathroom...NOT A GOOD IDEA!**

"...AAAAHHHH...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE NAKED!" Sakura hollared.

" Well if you haven't noticed, this is a bathroom where I shower. I didn't think you were going to come in here" Syaoran said with a smile because he; at that moment saw Sakura stare down and her eyes opened wide like saucers. Syaoran began to blush because he knew EXACTLY what Sakura was looking at. He was completely naked!

" Um Sakura, why are you-" but he was cut off as she fell straight down. She had totally blacked out.

" Man, it ain't that big that it made her faint, is it?" Syaoran asked aloud to himself.

**He then picked Sakura up and brought her into his room where he placed her onto his bed. He then got changed before she woke up and might pass out again. He then went into the kitchen and ate his fresh breakfast that Sakura had prepared for him a little while back. 75 minutes later Sakura woke up with a really bad head ache. Then she heard a voice silently speak from the doorway.**

" I see that your finally awake" Syaoran laughed.

" What happened?" Sakura asked dumbly.

" I don't think that you really want me to go back into detail again do you?"he asked amused.

" Yeah,I get the picture" Sakura said with no hesitation.

**Sakura then got up from the bed and headed for the kitchen. Syaoran went to sit down on his bed but then saw Sakura peep around the corner and began to speak to him.**

" Well I guess that I'll be cooking for 3. Me, you and your little-oops, I mean BIG friend" she snickered as she left the room.

" OH HA HA, very funny" Syaoran yelled sarcastically.

" I'm only joking you big baby" Sakura yelled from the next room.

**2 hours later, both Sakura and Syaoran were bored.**

" Hey Sakura, why don't we got to the arcadian where Eriol is?" Syaoran suggested.

" Sure, excellent idea" she agreed.

**So they both got into Syaoran 5x4 LX Magnum and drove down to the arcadian. When they got out they went into the arcadian and ordered what they wanted.**

" Can I have a cherry sund'e please" Sakura asked.

" And can I have a chocolate sund'e as well" Syaoran added.

**They both got their sunde's and sat down at a table in the far corner.**

" Look, Syaoran you see what happened today in the shower" Sakura began.

" Yeah, what about it?" he asked confused.

" Let's just keep it between ourselves yeah" she stammered.

" Sure, I mean it was an accident. Totally innocent; you just walked in at the wrong time that's all" he said with a flicker of sadness in his eyes which didn't go un-noticed by Sakura.

**They finished their sunde's and began to walk outside the arcadian.**

" I guess Eriol is not here today" Sakura said expecting a reply but didn't get one.

**What shocked Sakura was that Syaoran suddenly grabbed her by the waist.**

" Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura asked quietly. Too quietly.

" Ssshhh...listen" he bgean.

**He began to whisper into her ear. Sakura became dumb-struck and her eyes looked as if she had just seen a ghost. She un-controllably rested her left hand on his masculine chest and began to melt into his grasp.**

" Roses are red, violets are blue, your heart is clean, pure and true. I would run to the hills, just for a glimpse of her, becasue her eyes, are like a soft, sweet whisper.

**It took alot of Sakura's will power to stop her from pouncing on him, but successfully she managed to restrain herself.**

That was so beautiful" Sakura managed to say.

" Thanks, so should I tell her" he said openly.

**As soon as he said that, Sakura felt her heart shatter. He had another girl in his life. Well what would she expect when he looks like that.**

" Excuse me, who is 'her'" Sakura asked angrily.

" Hey are you angry with me?" he asked defensively.

" No, don't get that impression. So who is this girl" she said with extra emphisise on the 'girl'.

" A girl I think that I am in love with" he said.

**Sakura instantly fell heart-broken but couldn't understand why?**

" So do you think I should tell her?" Syaoran asked.

" Um...sure, of course, and who ever she is, she is one lucky girl" Sakura lied. Truthfully who ever this girl was, indeed she was lucky but she didn't really want Syaoran to go out with this mystery girl.

**But then Sakura was caught off guard when he drew her close to him. She was so close that she could literally feel his heart beat against her neck. But the moment was then ruined...**

" Hey baby" Tariken yelled as he pulled up out of his car.

**It was Sakura's boyfriend. So Sakura and Syaoran quickly drew apart from each other.**

" How come I haven't seen or spoke to you in the last two days huh? I was beginning to worry" Tariken said as he pulled Sakura to his side.

**Syaoran began to frown a little at this but not too much so that Sakura would see.**

" Why-I'm fine. Plus, I hate you" Sakura teased.

" Why?" Tariken asked defensively.

" Because I had to clean his pig-sty" Sakura moaned in a way which turned Syaoran on alot.

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**Damn teenage hormones!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" look Syaoran, this has gone on for long enough. Is it alright if we just call of the bet because it looks like Sakura has had enough" Tariken asked.

" Sure, whatever!" Syaoran muttered.

**In actual fact Syaoran was gutted inside. It had only been two days, two days wasn't nearly enough for him to tell Sakura how he feels. Sakura looked at Syaoran intensely and could see that he was devastated. She saw it in his eyes. Then Syaoran unlocked his car door, went in and drove off into the night; leaving Sakura absolutely shocked.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**What just happened. He just drove off into the street as if he didn't care about me. He didn't even let me have a say in if I wanted to quit or not, he just listened to Tariken and left without more than three words.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" Your officially free baby" Tariken said as he pulled Sakura close to him but instead she instantly pushed him away.

" What have I done now!" he asked.

" I can speak for myself you know!" Sakura argued.

" I know but I just thought-"

" NO! That's the problem, you didn't think, you just assumed and jumped to conclusions that I wanted to quit the bet" Sakura yelled.

" So you didn't want to quit?" Tariken asked.

" NO YOU BAFOON!" Sakura yelled.

" Look just shut up and drive me home!" Sakura ordered.

**The drive was completely silent, when she got out of the car she didn't even say goodnight to him. When she came out she slammed the car door, so Tariken just sped off in anger. When she got inside, she ran up to her room.**

" Is it just me or does she do alot of running up those stairs in anger" Touya laughed.

" I'm beginning to worry about her, I think I should talk to her" Fujitaka said as he stood up to go to his daughter's room.

**Sakura sat up on her bed and dialled in Syaoran's number. When he answered, Sakura fell silent. There was a woman laughing in the background.**

" Hello" Syaoran said frustratidly.

" Hi...it's me Syaoran" she mumbled

" Oh hi Sakura" he said plainly

" Syaoran, come here" said the female voice in the background

**Sakura felt her body go numb.**

" Hold on" Syaoran said to the girl in his room.

" What do you want Sakura" he asked blanly.

" I...I...just wanted t..to apologise" she choked.

" For what?" he asked.

" For what Tariken asked"

" Look, Sakura I don't really care anymore".

" But you didn't give me a chance. Tariken did all the talking for me. Did it ever occur to you that I might not have wanted to quit" Sakura cried.

" Sakura...are you crying" he asked shocked.

" Piss off you ass" she said quietly.

**She heard him chuckle quietly, but she then heard the girl in the back, moaning for Syaoran to come to her aid. Sakura felt as if she was going to physically be sick.**

" So are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked

" Look, I don't want to force you into anything. You don't owe me a dime so it's up to" he said.

" Syaoran, the bath is ready, why don't you come in" the girl in the background said.

" Um...I guess your company wants you to scrub her back, so I'll leave you two alone" and without hesitation she hung up the phone instanly.

" Sakura, no, it isn't what you think, she's my-" but it was all in vain because the dialling tone started, which signalled that there was nobody at the other end of the phone line.

" She hung up on me!" Syaoran said in dis-belief.

" Who hung up on you?" the maid asked.

" A girl who I really like. She thinks that you were some girl that I might be making out with" Syaoran laughed.

" Sorry sugar, I'm 35 and married with kids" the maid laughed.

" I know, but you try explaining that to Sakura" Syaoran laughed.

" Anyway sugar, your bath is ready" said the maid.

" Thank you Marie, you can go home now".

" Yes sir".

**Back at Sakura's she was on the bed, completely in tears. **

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_**How could he have another girl over there in such a short space of time. He's just an arrogant playboy, and I am not going to cry over him anymore. I have had enough of feeling what I do for him. From now on, it is strictly formal. I have no feeling for him and that is the end of it.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**There was a knock at her room door.**

" Come in" she said.

**In came her father. He sta down beside her and began to speak.**

" What's love?" he asked.

" Well there is this guy that I think I like but he is telling me that there is another girl that he likes and he wants to know if he should tell her.I know I have a boyfriend already but I can't help the way I feel so what should I do dad" Sakura blurted out without taking one breath.

" Oh, well I think that you should find out who the girl is. If she is a nice person then you have no choice but to let it be. There are some things in life that we all just can't have my dear, and this is one of them" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

" Thanks dad" she said.

**And her dad left the room. Sakura laid in her bed and and began to think.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**I can't believe that I actually can't stop thiking about him. I truly love him, but I hate him none the less. It's gonna be a long week.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**Sakura then fell into a world of sweet slumber.**_

_**I LOVE YOU SYOARAN, BUT I HATE YOU!**_

**Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait but I hope you found this chapter interesting and I hope it is up to your standards.**

**Can you guy's review what you thought. Thanx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Sex makes you say wrong things

_Slave 4 you - **Chapter 6**_

**_'sex makes you say wrong things' -Day 3_**

**Hey peoples. I am going back to school tomorrow. My Easter holiday just went like that. Now I have to look forwards to exams, whoop-di-doo for me. Well enough about me and let's get back to the characters at hand.**

_Chapter 6 -_

**The next morning Sakura was in the park with Naoko and Rika.**

" I can't believe that my precious little Tomoyo isn't here. I miss her so much" Sakura whailed.

" Yeah, she's probably having the time of her life in Paris" Rika added.

" So why aren't you with Syaoran today?" Naoko asked.

" Oh, he said that his mother had delivered a very important parcel to him so he went to the city to pick it up today, but he'll call me when and if he need's me. Hey, where's Chiharu, I haven't seen her in ages" Sakura said.

**Then she noticed Naoko and Rika had hung both their heads low.**

" What's happened! Tell me now!" Sakura demanded.

" Well, you see that you haven't been hanging out with us lately..." Rika began.

" Yeah" Sakura said impatiently.

" And how you have been busy with Syaoran" Naoko also added.

" Listen, just stop avoiding the question and answer me, what has happened?"

" Okay, you were bound to find out eventually...(**long pause)**...well you see the before school ended, do you remember Yamazaki and Chiharu had some romance between them" Rika said.

" Yeah, what about it" Sakura asked.

" Well, one thing led to another and they took their relationship a little further than expected" said Naoko.

" Please don't tell me that Chiharu is p...p..pr...pre" Sakura just couldn't manage to find the right words. She knew what she wanted to say but she just couldn't say it. It would hurt her too much to find out that what she was thinking could actually be true.

" Yes Sakura. She is pregnant" Rika finshed for her.

" SO WHY COULDN'T BOTH OF YOU TELL ME!" Sakura yelled.

" Listen missy, we tried to tell you remember" Rika said with anger.

**_Flash Back -_**

_**" Hey, Sakura why don't you meet me-".**_

_**" Sorry, I'm still stuck in that stupid bet remember".**_

_**" Okay, call me when you get out of jail".**_

**_End of Flash Back -_**

" Yeah, I wanted you to meet me at the arcadian so that we could tell you, but you were too busy with your toy-boy to even notice that your friend was in real perille" Rika finished.

" I am so sorry" Sakura said remorsefully.

" A little late for that now" Naoko said.

" What do you mean?"

" What she means is that when we told Chiharu to tell her parents she did exactly that and her father kicked her out" Naoko cried.

**Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her best friend had been kicked out and made homeless and she hadn't been there for her friend when she was in need.**

" So where is she now?" Sakura dared to ask.

" She contacted Yamazaki and they both ran away together" Rika said in tears.

" NO! SHE CAN'T LEAVE" Sakura cried while standing up in total rage.

" It's too late Kura. She and Yamazaki left last night. They said that they were going to travel to the Eastern-West of Japan" said Naoko.

" But if they go Eastern-West, that would lead them to Yokohama city" Sakura yelled; in dis-belief that they would travel so far.

" I wish I could have been there to see her off" Sakura said as she slumped back down on the park table.

**So that is why Sakura had not spoken to them for so long. They were going through a patchy situation. Then Rika's cell phone rang.**

" Hello...oh it's you...what do you want...we don't really feel like going out tonight...well yes but-...okay, in memory of our Chiharu...yes we'll come...ja'ne.

" Who was that?" Sakura asked sadly.

" It was Eriol. He said that we should all meet him at the Shango Tango tonight, for one last Chiharu memoir" said Rika.

" Sure" added Naoko.

**Sakura was still feeling devastated after walking home by herself. She had begged Naoko and Rika to give her some time by herself. When Sakura reached home, it was already seven thirty. She waltzed into the bath and soaked herself in peach blossom petals. She felt so helpless. Her world was going down hill ever since that stupid bet. She had began to have arguments with Tariken-and she never used to, she found her heart pain whenever she saw Syaoran with another girl for some strange reason, her best best best friend in the whole world was half way across the damn planet and now her close friend had run away to become a future parent with her high school crush.**

" Well don't I have the perfect life?" Sakura groaned sarcastically as she dunked her whole body from head to toe into the warm water.

**As she laid under the water she wished that when she would arise, everything would be the same as they were before and her life would be partially normal again. When she arose, she realised that her wish would now become her nightmare because nothing had changed. She clambered out of the bath and when to put some clothes on. She lightly panted some make-up on and went downstairs.**

" And where does the little kaijuu think's she's going" Touya teased as he sat on the sofa.

" None of your flipping bussiness" she retorted.

" Well, dad is in Okinawa right now so therefore you are my bussiness" he said as he stood up.

" Listen Touya, Chi...Chi...Chiharu got kicked out from her house by her father because he found out that she was pregnant" Sakura said with raindrops of tears falling from her eyes.

**Touya stared at his sister's form. Her gaze was plastered to the floor; not daring to look up or any where else. He then realised that his baby sister was indeed upset. He strolled over to her side and embraced her into a hug. He felt her cry even harder.**

" Sssh...shhhshh...it's okay sis, it's okay. It's Chiharu I feel sorry for. Her father had no right what so ever" said Touya a little angered.

" It's okay. Thank you bro" Sakura said as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

" Have fun-but not too much fun okay!" said Touya in a parenting tone.

" Sure-AND THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A MONSTER!" Sakura yelled as she kicked him on the shin of his foot. He yelled in pain, but Sakura had already ran out of the house before he could catch her.

**As Sakura walked through the door of the Shango Tango she spotted the V.I.P section and there sat Eriol, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo-WAIT TOMOYO! Sakura ran over to Tomoyo.**

" TOMMY!" Sakura yelped.

" KURA!" she yelped at equal frequency as the were in a tight bear hug.

" When did you get back Sakura asked as she tool a seat next to her long gone friend.

" Today, I came back when I heard...you know...the news...about...Chi Chi" Tomoyo said at low tone.

**They all went silent again.**

" Oh come on you guys liven up. Your all acting as if she's dead. She will come back to visit us when she's got herself sorted out. She's just gone out of the city for a little while. What would she say if she saw us all mopeing around like this" Syaoran said to liven the atmosphere.

" Your right" Rika perked up.

" She wouldn't want us this way" said Tomoyo.

" True" Naoko agreed.

**Eriol began to have one of his scheming ideas.**

" Okay, the rules are, if you get the question wrong, you have to do one thing out of three options agreed?" Eriol asked

" Agreed" they all answered.

" I'll start. Tomoyo what is my favourite colour?" Sakura asked.

" Um pink and white" Tomoyo answered gleefully.

" Correct" Sakura mumbled because she was so looking forward to humiliate Tomoyo.

" Okay my turn, Eriol, what do I want to do as a careea?" Tomoyo asked.

" Uh...uh...a camera woman?"

" No you doofus! Where have I been for the past few days? I want to be a fashion desiner genius" she laughed.

" So because you got it wrong you have to do one of the following three: kiss Syaoran, lick the fat sweaty woman at the door or eat what ever that thing is on the floor" Tomoyo giggled.

_**Eriol P.O.V**_

_**No way in hell I'm kissing her. What the heck is that on the floor. Um...Syaoran?**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" DUDE! Don't you dare even glance at me" Syaoran warned.

" Just one on the cheek" Eriol begged.

" Dude I...said...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he hollared which left everyone in laughing stitches.

" Fine you spoil sport" Eriol gave up as he bent down and pick up the brown stuff on the floor. He popped it into his mouth and smiled.

" It's chocolate" he said.

" EEWW! That is absolutely gross!" Sakura yelled.

" Oh you think so, well lets see how you cope with this question" Eriol challenged.

" Bring it on chocolate boy" she smirked.

" What is: 135x89-75+(23-5)x10 of 56 ..." Eriol laughed.

" You geek! I don't know!" she yelled in frustration.

" Well the actual answer is 673848, but because you failed to answer that correctly I am afraid you will have to choose one of the options. Ladies, why don't give me some ideas" Eriol teased.

" Me first...Um...you have either run stark naked down the street" Naoko suggested.

" Strip tease on the stage right over there" Rika laughed as she pointed to the performing stage.

" Or...have one quiet dance with Syaoran" Tomoyo said quietly.

**Syaoran's Tequeila nearly ran back down his throat as he choked. But without hesitation, Sakura pulled Syaoran to his feet and onto the dance floor. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and cupped her left hand in his right hand and she placed her right arm around his Torso. They slowly swayed to the rhytm of the music. Back at the table, the gang were just wathching with stary eyes-except for Eriol who just smirked.**

" Oh, they look so cute together" Rika sighed.

" They were made for each other" Tomoyo squeeled.

" It's like a romantic film" Teased Naoko.

" Hey you guys, calm down. Remember, Sakura is already in a relationship with another guy who just happens to be our good friend Tariken" Eriol said as he snapped the three girls back to reality.

" Sakura" Syaoran whispered in her ear.

" Yes" she said in a wobbly voice.

" I...you make me..." he began but the mood was turned upside down.

**Tariken had stormed into the bar stark drunk. He looked all around and saw Eriol and the girls, but where was Sakura and Syaoran. He then hazily looked over to the dance floor where he saw his girl in some punk's grasp. He stormed over to the two in a drunken rage. He firmly pushed them apart.**

" What do you think your doing her no wait, what do you think your doing here with my boyfriend, wait that isn't right-what are you doing here with my girlfriend?" Tariken yelled half drunk.

" We are here with all of our friends not just with each other" Sakura yelled as she pointed to Tomoyo and the others.

" Your having it off with her-I mean him. Your with him aren't you, your cheating on me aren't you!" he bellowed.

**Sakura felt her eyes sting. She wasn't cheating on Tariken. And it hurt her so much to know that she had been slightly unfaithful and that he was honest. Sure she had her fair share of passionate kisses with Syaoran but you couldn't exactly call that cheating, could you?**

" No Tariken, that is not true at all!" Sakura defended.

" Look man, your drunk, you don't know what your saying. Why don't you just go home and-" Syaoran suggested.

" Shut the hell up you fool! Prove that you aren't cheating on me!" he ordered.

" How?" Sakura said on the edge of tears.

" Call bet riddiculous, wait no, call off the riddiculous bet" he demanded.

**Sakura didn't want to call off the bet. She had such a deep connection with Syaoran and she didn't want that to end.**

" Look, your drunk. GO HOME!" Sakura begged.

**Tariken began to get aggitated and agressive. He began to dragg Sakura painfuly by the arm.**

" Tariken let go of me. Your hurting me" Sakura cried out in pain.

**Syaoran was on a war rampage right now. He rushed Tariken and pinned him up against the wall by his collar.**

" Don't even try and think about hurting her again!" Syaoran warned.

" Syaoran let him go" Sakura pleaded.

**So Syaoran roughly let go of him and walked away.**

" Your my girlfriend and you'll do what I say!" he warned.

**...SMACK!**

**Sakura gave him a hard blow across the cheek. Tariken looked painfully into her tear stained eyes.**

" WE ARE OVER! GOT IT O-V-E-R!" Sakura shouted.

" No babe, please, I'll do anything but just don't end us. I can't lose you. Give me one more chance. You said yourself that I'm drunk and I don't know what I'm doing. Please don't end what we have" he begged.

**Sakura could see that he was genuinely sorry.**

" Stop begging. Put one more tone out of line and we are how the Spanish would say _Finito_ okay? Go home, get some rest and I'll probably check on you later or tomorrow alright?" she said with a smile

" Sure babe" he said.

**He then left and Sakura went to sit down next her friends.**

" Boy Sakura, I thought you were gonna dump him for sure" Rika laughed.

" Who does he think he is by treating you like that" Tomoyo said angrily.

" You need a guy that will love you and trust you no matter what" Naoko said.

**As soon as Noako said that, Sakura and Syaoran both glanced at each other but turned away quickly with blushes because they had seen themselves look at each other. Sakura decided to take a walk outside, but little did she know someone followed her. Sakura felt a warm prescense behind her and turned around to be staring into two amber lakes.**

" You alright?" he asked.

" Yeah".

" Hey come on" he suggested.

" Where are we going, we can't just leave without telling the others inside" Sakura retracted.

**But Syaoran wasn't really listening to her. Syaoran took Sakura to a nearby grass field. She was totally mesmerized by the billions of star's in the night's sky. Sakura then turned to Syaoran and wrapped herself within his security. All of a sudden she felt trickles of rain drops on her head. It had began to rain. Syaoran and Sakura ran around in the soaking rain, he was racing after her and she was running away in excitement. He then cornered her and threw her light weight into the air. She was screaming with fright so much that she didn't even realise that she had landed back safely into his arms. She stared into the desert amber swirls of his. The rain was now tearing down on her eyelids but she didn't want to have to close them and not look into those lovely eyes of his. He was totally hypnotized but her emerald jewels. He wanted her. He needed her. He had to have her. She leaned in closer to him as the rain pounded against both their backs. The tips of their noses were touching when Sakura's phone rang. Syaoran temperedly put Sakura down but she didn't notice that he was angry.**

" Hello"

" Hey babe, it's me, I'm totally sobre now so why don't you come over, I have a surprise for you" said Tariken over the phone.

" Okay, I'll be there soon" she said, she hung up the phone.

" Listen, Syao, I need a favour, I need you to give me a lift to Tariken's place" she asked.

**It made his heart beat as hard as a wild Lion's when she called him _Syao._ That was her perfect little nick name for him and only she alone could call him that.**

" Sure" he said resentfully.

**The ride was silent, and both of them were going insane beacuse it was so quiet. He pulled up outside and Sakura got out.**

" Thanks and goodnight Syao" she smiled.

" Night Sakura" he said before driving away from the curb and down the street.

**She pressed the buzzer.**

" It's me Syao-I mean Tariken" Sakura quickly said.

**As she went in she saw white rose petals cascaded everywhere, scented candles in each corners of the room, the lights were dimmed and at the door way of the kitchen stood Tariken with two glasses of wine in his hands.**

" I'm sorry, please forgive me?" he said.

" I already have" Sakura smirked.

**Sakura walked over to him, took the glasses out of his hands, placed them down on the table and pushed Tariken onto the couch. Sakura straddled on top of him. She began to nibble at his ear lobe. He un-buttoned her shirt and threw it on the ground. He then slipped his hands over her chest seductively. But then Tariken heard her mutter something under her breath.**

" _Oh Syaoran, don't stop, Syaoran, don't stop!_" Sakura moaned accidentally.

**OH SHIT! WRONG PERSON!**

_**To be continued-**_

**I hope this chapter gave you lot the satisfaction that you deserve. Well Sakura is in quite a predicament isn't she. She moaned out the wrong guys name.**

**Will Tariken trust her again...**

**Will Sakura feel guitly...**

**Will I grow seven inches...**

**Find out next time-please please please review, cause you guys already know that I love it when you do review so click that little review box and write away. SEE YA SOON...**


	7. I loved him, then lost him

_Slave 4 you - **Chapter 7**_

**_'I loved him, then lost him' _**

**Hey you guys, I haven't updated fot time! Well I have been really really really busy. I know that some people would just use school as an excuse to be lazy, but please believe me when I say that next week I have a whole week of exams and then the following week is a whole week again of exams so you lot really have to be on my side. The teachers are throwing test's at us left-right and center so I apologise for making you all wait so long. This will probably be the last update for around two whole weeks because I have to revise but no fear, for a new chapter is right here so just sit back, relax and enjoy...**

_Chapter 7 -_

**Tariken just stood up in an angered rage.**

" What's wrong babe?" she asked frightened.

" You cheap little bi-" he started but Sakura cut him off, she wasn't gonna let him call her foul names such as that.

" Don't you dare! What the hell is wrong with you" she said trying to touch him but he only resented away further.

**Tariken just leaned against the wall and laughed sarcastically while Sakura did up her fumbled shirt buttons.**

" Why are you laughing, what's funny" Sakura said in tears.

" YOUR SO DELUDED! YOU REALLY MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DIDNT NOTICE?" Tariken yelled.

" Please explain!" Sakura was now on her knees begging for an answer.

" You called...you called me HIS NAME" he yelled as he pushed Sakura onto the couch.

" WHO!" She bellowed.

" S...S...Syaoran, you called me Syaoran...YOU CALLED ME SYAORAN!" he shrieked.

**Sakura just sat there with her mouth gaped wide opened. She was astonished that she hadn't realised what she had said before, that would make Tariken lash out at her like that. She began to go to the lowset of the low. She was at the state that no woman of pride should be...SHE WAS ON HER KNEES!**

" Please" she cried gasping as much air as she could.

" I never meant to hurt you".

**Tariken just looked at her disgraced.**

" Get off your knees. It's funny...how just a few hours I was the one on my knees begging for your forgiveness, but this time it seems to be you on your knees - karma works in mysterious ways" he said softly.

" Tariken..." she whispered.

" Stop! just get your few belongings and leave, your father must be worried about you" he said gently.

" But Tariken I..."

" It's clear where your heart is and it isn't with me so just go and let's never see face to each other again" he said and he walked to his room and slammed the door so hard that it made Sakura wince.

**Sakura sat on the floor for around five more minutes, but when she realised that Tariken wasn't coming she had now got the message that he NEVER will come to her rescue again. With that, she made her self look presentable and walked home in the dead of night. When she reached home her father wasn't there. Oh yeah, she had forgotten that he was in Okinawa on important bussiness. Then she saw her _oh so lovable _brother who wasn't really happy with her coming home at 1 o'clock in the morning.**

" Where have you been. It is one in the morning and your just strolling in" he yelled.

" Piss off okay, and for your F.Y.I. my boyfriend just broke up with me" and with that she went to her room and slammed the door shut.

" Oh, I'm sorry" Touya whispered but it was in vain because she had stormed off too quickly to hear his apology.

**She laid down on her bed and had a good cry. She had been doing alot of crying lately-especially where her heart was involved. She looked over to her phone and she had _three missed calls from Syaoran. _**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**It's your fault Syaoran- wait, what am I thinking, I can't balme him for this.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Sakura then drifted into a deep sleep of emptyness.**

**The next day Sakura woke up at around 10:30 am. She decided that she needed to confide in someone. She lazily went to the bathroom and soaked in the hot bath. She decided that she needed to figure out her feelings because it was not natural for a girl to do what she had done last night. Sure she was devistated about her and Tariken breaking up, but she couldn't deny that she had a feeling of relief inside her somwhere; at least now she wouldn't feel guilty anymore. She needed to speak to..._him. _She got out of the bath and put on a white and lilac top with matching pants, she put her hair in a messy bun and when she approved her appearance she went outside. She was walking along the freshly paved gravel. It was a nice summer's day and the sun was shining immensely. She then saw a car pull up slowly to the curb, she knew instantly whose car it was. When the window automatically wound down, she found herself staring into two passionate amber eyes.**

" Why don't you get" he said softly.

**Sakura got in the car and they both drove down to the arcadian. When they got there, they ordered two sparkling water's and sat down at a table in the far corner. When they sat down, Syaoran watched her action's closely. He noticed that she was uncomfortable, she kept fidgeting in her seat, not keeping eye contact with him and kept biting her lips. He automatically knew that something was bothering her and the fact that there was something bothering her, bothered him.**

" What's wrong?" he asked blantantly.

**Sakura jumped slightly at hearing these words.**

" Nothing" she replied silently.

" Look, this isn't you, so will you just tell me already" he said.

" I can't"

" Why not?"

" Because I said so"

" Is this because you and Tariken broke up?" he asked simply.

**Sakura nearly choked on her water - did he already know?**

" Look Sakura, Tariken saw me earlier and told me that you and him were over"

" Did he tell you why" Sakura blurted impatiently.

" No, calm down, he didn't tell me why; but maybey you might like to tell me?" he said focusing his full attention on her and her alone.

**Tears began to well up in her eyes.**

" I c..can't tell you why" she stammered so much that he could hardly understand what she had just said.

" I'm your friend and if you can't trust me to confide in, then who can you trust" he said truthfully.

" I won't tell you" she continued.

" Why?" he simply asked.

" B...b..b.because you'll be angry and hate me" she began.

" I won't, I could never hate you" he said as he cupped her hands into his.

" Promise?" she asked.

" I promise" he said honestly.

" Okay, after you dropped me off at Tariken's last night, he was a real gentleman to me. It was a romantic scene, champaigne, roses, candles - the works!"

" Continue" Syaoran said in a jealous tone.

" I...I...we were on the couch and then we began to make out. He began to undo my bra strap and then...

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**How dare he caress her like that. Only I can make Sakura's heart pound with passion, not him, I alone should have the honour to touch her when she wants to be touched.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" Syaoran, SYAORAN- are you even listening to me?" she asked.

" Sorry, please continue"

" Yeah as I said, he undid my bra strap and then we..."

" DID IT!" Syaoran asked angered.

" No No not exactly" Sakura corrected his comment.

**Syaoran was now curious as to what had happened next.**

" I moaned out someone's name" she said.

" Your not serious" Syaoran practically fell off his chair with laughter.

" It's not funny you egotistic maniac" she yelled.

" I'm sorry" he apologised. "So who is the lucky guy's name?"

**This was the part that Sakura had been dreading.**

" It was y..." but she was cut off by a screaming Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo ran into the arcadian like a mad woman screaming.**

" SAKURA, SAKURA! Guess what" she finally said as she sat down at the table where Sakura and Syaoran were.

**Sakura and Syaoran quickly drew their hands apart from each other but Tomoyo had already noticed it.**

" Um...am I disturbing something here-cause if I am I'll leave" Tomoyo said with a suspicious grin on her face.

" Don't be silly" Sakura siad a little too quickly.

" What's up Tommy?" Syaoran asked.

" Well do you want the good news or the good news?" she hyperly asked.

" I think you mean do we want the good news or the bad news" Sakura corrected.

" NO, I mean do you want the good news or the good news?" she asked again

" Just talk already" Syaoran said frustratidly.

" Well good news number one is that Eriol finally asked me out"

" NO WAY!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled.

" Yes way, and good news number two is that 17 of my fashion designs have already gone in shops all over the globe such as New York, Manhattan, France, England and our home town of course JAPAN!"

" I'm so happy for you Tommy" Sakura said gleefully.

" Oh Sakura, sorry about the break-up with Tariken" she said pitifully.

" Yeah, thanks, wait! How do you know?" Sakura asked surprised.

" Oh, because today I saw him arm-in-arm with Milly Tishnai. I stormed over to him to ask him what he was doing but he then told me that you and him are finished".

**Then Syaoran's phone rang. A few minutes later he hung up.**

" Um sorry you guys but I have to jet so I'll see you tomorrow. Sakura you know I really have to get you to make up on your slavery because lately, it seems like you have totally forgotton our bet and it's only been four days"

" Whatever Syaoran" she said as he left.

**After he went Tomoyo made Sakura fess up quicker than a convict surrounded by a whole court room jury.**

" What happened. You and Tariken seemed like the perfect couple?" Tomoyo said.

" Well let's just say that Syaoran happened".

" What do you mean, I don't understand" Tomoyo said dully.

" I mean that when me and Tariken were about to go to the next level I called out Syaoran's name" she said defeated.

**Tomoyo just sat there, not moving, not blinking, NOT EVEN BREATHING!**

" TOMOYO SNAP OUT OF IT! Come on, breath in and out, it isn't that big of a deal" Sakura defended.

" YES IT IS" Tomoyo hollared.

" How could call his name?"

" I don't know, it's a puzzle to me as well you know"

" Well you do know what this means don't you"

" No, tell me"

" It means that your head over heels for Syaoran, I mean he is on your mind 24:7. I bet as I'm talking to you right now that your not even paying any attention to me because your thinking about him"

" Sakura...SAKURA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

" Oh I'm sorry Tommy, what were you saying?"

" Your hopeless" Tomoyo laughed.

" Do you wanna go out tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

" No thanks, I wanna have an early night tonight. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

" Sure, if Syaoran doesn't capture you first".

**Hey, the end was kinda lame but oh well there is more juicy stuff to come that will make up for it. Just to let you guys know that some people thought that this story should be rated 'M' because of the last scene, but the truth is that I didn't write that in there, my stupid cousin did and I submitted it without reading the line which she had changed without my permission. I did write the whole of the last chapter and saved it to my computer but then she sneakily changed the last line about when they were on the couch. I hope that has cleared up any mistakes about the rating of this story. JA NE and plzzzzzzzzz review thnxxx**


	8. Sick daze with you

_Slave 4 you - **Chapter 8**_

**_'Sick daze with you' - day 5_**

**Hey hey hey! I am meeting all of your demands as soon as I can, and my exams are finally over...for now that is. Well lets get back to the teens with troubled hearts...**

_Chapter 8 -_

**The next morning, Sakura woke up bright and early to go and see Syaoran. For some reason she was so excited to see him but she shrugged off the feeling with a bright smile. After getting ready, she went downstairs.**

" Hey squirt, where do you think your going now?" Touya demanded.

" To the arcadian, where else?" Sakura said sarcastically.

" Just be home early tonight, because dad is finally coming back home and everything needs to be perfect for when he returns".

" Since when did you care how clean the house looks" Sakura asked amused

" Since there is a concert with B.O.A and I don't want to miss it tonight and I figured that if dad was in a good mood he'll let me go" said Touya with stary eyes.

" Whatever!" Sakura yelled as she ran through the door.

" MAKE SURE YOUR HOME EARLY!" Touya yelled to an already gone Sakura.

**As Sakura strolled into the arcadian a few guys were sitting down making googly eyes at her but she didn't pay any attention to them at all, her main priority was knowing where Syaoran was today for some strange reason. _(A/N) _**Not that strange at all, if you get my meaning.

**As she went in she saw Eriol at the counter.**

" Finally, one day I see your at work" Sakura teased.

" Yeah" Eriol laughed.

" So, what can I get for you" he asked.

" I was just wondering about Syaoran, and why he is'nt here today" Sakura said shly.

" Why?" Eriol asked with a grin appearing on his face.

" Well...last night when he phoned me he said that I shouldn't come near him, today because he is sick and he does not want me to catch it..." she started.

" But..." Eriol continued for her.

" But I think that he is seeing another woman today" Sakura said as her heart flashed with venom that thoughts of Syaoran with another girl, entered her mind.

" Sakura, you okay?"

" Yeah...um...sure...what were you saying again? she stammered.

" Oh, I was just saying that he really is sick".

" How do you know?"

" He told me the same thing, but at the time I didn't beleive him. I thought he was just being too lazy to get out the bed, but when I went round there to see him, he was tucked under at least seven blankets and sneezing from here, to Timbucktoo. He is in an awful state Sakura".

" Well if what you are saying is true then I am going round there right now to make him feel all better" Sakura said determined.

" If you say so, but get out my way you little soldier because there is a long que right behind you" Eriol said as he pointed to an endless que of angry customers.

" WELL SORRY!" Sakura yelled to all the angry customers in her angry tone.

**Then a little child; who was waiting so long for an ice-cream and could not get one because Sakura was in the way, ran up to her and kicked her on the shin. Sakura screamed in agony as she fell to the floor.**

" You big mean lady. 'Dis' is ice - 'kweem' we are talking about, 'an' I am 'reely' 'hungwee'. The child yelled to Sakura as she sat there in pain.

" Why you little freak!" Sakura muttered under her breath.

" You okay Sakura?" Eriol asked in amusement.

" FINE ERIOL...JUST, POSITIVELY, ABSOLUTELY, INCREDIBLY FINE!" she yelled.

**She got up from the floor, dusted herself off and walked out of the arcadian. As she was limping to Syaoran's apartment, she made a mental note to herself:**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**MENTAL NOTE: Find something new to do to Touya when he calls me a monster because this really hurts. If I am feeling this much pain from a four year old, then imagine the pain he feel's from a sixteen year old like me?**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**As she limped up the stairs she noticed that his door was locked. Now he would probably be in bed sick as could be and she didn't want to disturb him, so she slipped her credit card from her wallet and shimmied it through the latch until it snapped and unlocked the door. She walked through the apartment to his bedroom, and then she was him. He was actually telling the truth, for there he was sick as a dog, wrapped underneath hundreds of blankets. She walked over to him and sat down on the chair right next to his bed side. She began to gently stroke his fore-head and realised that he had a tremendous fever. Syaoran was now slightly curious at who was stroking his head, he could have sworn he was in his house alone. He slightly opened his eyes to see his angel; Sakura. She looked really worried, but then broke an easy smile when she saw his eye open ever so secreatly.**

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**You really couldn't put one single price on her smile. It's priceless.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" W...W...what are you d...d...doing here" Syaoran asked as he stuttered with illness.

" Sshhh. Don't speak, your ill. Eriol told me that you weren't feeling well, so I decided to come down here and look after; ignoring your protest that you don't want me to catch anything from you" Sakura chimed gleefully.

" B...B...but you m...m...might ca...ca...catch my cold" he strained.

" I don't care" Sakura whispered softly in his ear.

**This sent chills down his spine for sure. He just kept staring at her, not saying a word. Without uttering one last word, Sakura got up gently off the chair and walked into his kitchen. A few minutes later Syaoran saw Sakura come in with some herbal tea and chicken soup _A/N) _**_I know that chicken soup is a really predictable thing for Sakura to give him but I only one person, work with me here people._

" Thankyou" Syaoran said gratefully as he took the bowl from her and began to eat silently.

**Sakura loved watching him eat, weird but she just loved it - guess it's just unexplainable. After he finished, Sakura took the empty dishes from him and washed them. Afterwards, she fell asleep on his couch in the living room. When she woke up she looked at the clock which read 10:30pm-OH DAMN!**

" Oh no, Touya said to be back early, they must be dead worried, what will dad say, he'll probably ground me for this century and the next. PHONE! PHONE! I NEED THE PHONE!" Sakura mentally yelled.

**She quickly dialled in the number, and boy was Touya mad!**

" WHAT PART OF 'BE BACK EARLY', WAS TOO COMPLEX FOR YOU TOO UNDERSTAND!" Touya yelled down the phone.

" I'm soo sorry Touya, I totally lost track of time I..I fell asleep on my friends sofa and..."

" I don't want to hear it, and now because of you, I have to miss the B.O.A concert and help dad unpack, seeing as you aren't here...oh wait dad wants to speak to you" Touya said as he handed his father the phone.

" Hi daddy" Sakura squealed.

" Sakura, you are in big trouble young lady" her father said in a deep tone

" I have been worried sick" he said.

" Where are you at this time of the night?" Fujitaka asked.

" A...at a friends house father" she lied.

" Oh really" he father said sounding unconvinced.

" Yeah it's true, her and her mother aren't feeling well, so they asked if I could stay over" Sakura was lying a little too much now.

" Oh really, is there an adult there?" he asked suspiciously.

" Of course there is daddy".

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Well, Syaoran is almost an adult so that counts as well.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" What's your friends name?" Fujitaka asked.

" What's with all the queastion's dad?" Sakura said a little too rudely.

" Don't answer me back young lady!" her father said beginning to turn sterner by the second.

" Sorry daddy, her name is um...Chan-mi" Sakura was perfect at this.

" I'm trusting that you aren't lying to me pumpkin" her father warned.

" I would dread to think it dad".

" Okay honey, but you come straight home in the morning, I am trusting you Sakura".

" Your the best dad, bye"

" Bye sweety".

**After she hung up the phone, Sakura sighed loudly.**

" That was a close one".

**Sakura got up and went into the Syaoran's bedroom. There he lay peacefully asleep. Sakura climbed into the bed next to him and began to rub her finger tips ever so slightly against his cheeks. She wanted him to feel serene - even if he was asleep. She then began to sing him a soothing song:**

_Artist : N Sync **(I know they are an old boy band, but this song is so beautiful)**_

_Song : 'This I promise you'_

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.. _

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

**Syaoran heard Sakura softly singing and opened his eyes. To his luck, she didn't notice him open his eyes, so she continued to sing. Syaoran thought that he would melt in the soft structure of her voice. Sakura continued to sing softly:**

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun... _

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

_  
_**At that moment, Syaoran had realised that the song was the exact way he was feeling inside about Sakura, but he couldn't tell her that, she'd probably just laugh in his face...or not?**

_  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby _

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Oh I promise you...

**After singing, Sakura glanced over to Syaoran, only to see him staring straight at her with a smile on his face, which made her blush.**

" Please continue, it's a beautiful song. It really relates to the way people feel" he said.

" How much of me singing did you actually hear?"

" Pretty much all of it" he smiled while sneezing lightly.

" Bless you, and you know the reason that your sick is because two nights ago, me and you went dancing in the rain, remember?" she smiled.

" Oh yeah" he said finally remembering.

" Sakura, there is something that I need to ask you?" he asked.

" Sure, what is it?"

" Well, say this boy likes this girl, should he just man up and tell her, or be a macho man and hide his emotions behind his looks?" Syaoran asked seriously.

" That's an easy qusetion, that boy won't get anywhere by acting all Mr macho, he should just tell her".

" But what if he is afraid of being rejected?" Syaoran asked.

" Well, he won't know, unless he tries will he? I mean, would he rather go through life knowing where him and this girl stands or does he want to go through life wondering what would she have said?" Sakura said.

" Your really something else Kinomoto" he chuckled underneath his coughs.

" So I've been told. Come on let's get some rest" Sakura stated.

" One more qusetion" Syaoran said.

" What is it?" she asked.

" Why are you choosing to stay with me tonight, aren't you afraid I might rape you or something?" he asked quietly.

" I think you already know why I stayed" Sakura said with a wink, before laying down on the pillow and drifting of to sleep.

**_' I think you already know why I stayed' _were the words that kept playing on Syaoran's mind for the rest of the night as Sakura lay peacefully beside him. He then gently kissed the back of her hand and held it intwined with his before falling asleep too.**

**AWW, he just get's more romantic by the minute even when he is sick, agree?**

**Well you guys the next chapter is hot and sunny and I ain't talking **

**about the English weather. Syaoran takes Sakura to a designated beach**

**in the next chapter, and I'll just let that, speak for itself.**

**To know what happens at the beach you have to, have to, have to, **

**ABSOLUTELY REVIEWxxxxxxxxxx Thank you, all reviews are accepted**

**but if you trash me really badly, expect a trashy e-mail back! ONLY JOKING**

**I LUV YA GUY'S LIKE MONEY SO SEE YA SOONxxx**


	9. Beach passion with you

_Slave 4 you – **Chapter 9**_

'**_Beach passion with you' – day 6_** –

Hey once again, I was meant to update sooner but my internet stopped working and I had to get my mum's friend to fix it like just a 3 hours ago. Any way's let's see what Sakura and Syaoran get up to at the beach…

_Chapter 9 –_

**The next morning, Syaoran turned around to find someone curled up to his side. He nearly died with fright to see the person there, but when he unveiled the covers off of the person, it revealed to be Sakura sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he remembered that she had stayed the night to take care of him. But then the thought of Sakura's slavery to him would be over in less than 48 hours, really disturbed him. He quietly made his way off of the bed and into he kitchen, which was spotless thanks to Sakura. He then took 2 eggs, a few slices of bacon and bread out of the fridge and began to cook. Sakura then rolled over, and over, and over until she made complete impact with the floor**.

" HOE!" Sakura cried as she hit the floor.

**She then looked on the bed and realised that Syaoran wasn't there. She began to panic but then stopped when she smelt something good coming from the kitchen. She got up off the floor and made her way to the kitchen, there stood Syaoran cooking breakfast.**

" Good morning" Syaoran greeted.

" How are you feeling this morning?" Sakura asked worried.

" Well thanks to you I feel great," he said as he gave Sakura a dashing smile, which made her blush a little.

" I'm glad to hear it" Sakura said, resisting his eyes.

" Hey, you see the Tomoeda Parade tomorrow is being held in the square, so I was wondering if me and you could go and check it out?" Syaoran asked.

" I would like that a lot" Sakura said.

" Well, your going to be so happy for tomorrow to come aren't you?"

" Why?" Sakura asked dumbly.

" Because tomorrow is your last day of slavery to me"

" WAIT! DID YOU SAY ONE MORE DAY?" Sakura practically screamed.

" Yeah, calm down girl" he said as he handed her a plate with food on it.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Time has gone by so fast; it can't be whole week already. Wait- why am I upset that I only have one day left, I should be rejoicing not feeling like this. Maybe, just maybe I enjoy spending time with him – whoa, that's weird.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Sakura wordlessly ate her breakfast and got ready to leave.**

" Leaving so soon?" Syaoran teased.

" Yes! My dad came back last night so I want to go and see him".

" Oh, I see".

" I'll se you later Syaoran".

" Yeah, bye"

**And Sakura left and went home. On the way, out of Syaoran' s apartment she walked into no other than Tariken. As he saw which house she came from he walked up to her and began to laugh a fake laugh.**

" What's so funny?" Sakura said coldly.

" You" he mimicked.

" What the hell is that's supposed to mean?" She asked.

" You're coming out of _his_ house. Do you normally sleep around or is it a one off thing. Your more of a whore than I thought?" he laughed.

" Tariken I just have 5 pitiful words to say to you: Stop being a male bitch".

**Tariken was a little taken back by her choice of words.**

" I would expect another girl who was jealous of me to say something like that, but not you. A word of warning, leave the bitching to the girls of this world because that's what we are good at. We strive on bitching and we wouldn't want men like you to start taking over our territory. We are good at what we do, so say something which won't make yourself sound like a male pussy" Sakura gladly spoke before walking away feeling proud of herself and leaving a speechless Tariken to stand on his own. _(A/N) Way to go Sakura, is that girl power or what?_

**As Sakura got home she found her dad asleep on the couch with paper work up to his neck. She waltzed over to him and planted a small kiss on his forehead.**

" Welcome back dad" Sakura whispered.

" Thanks pumpkin" he whispered before falling asleep again.

**Sakura then walked up to her room and got in the shower. 20 minutes later she came out and got changed into shorts and an oversized shirt, which she had borrowed from Syaoran. She felt silly and at the thought of Syaorans chest touching the inside of the shirt but her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang.**

" Hello" Sakura began.

" Kura is that you"

" Who is this?"

" It's me…Chiharu"

" Chiharu, CHIHARU!" Sakura screamed.

" Where have you been, are you alright, how is the pregnancy going, you idiot, why did you leave, you could have stayed with me, I hate you, I miss you so much, how could you do this, I love Chi Chi, well, what do you have to say for yourself" Sakura yelled down the phone, she then heard Chiharu laugh down the other end of the phone.

" How are you Chiharu, oh I'm good Sakura, thanks for not yelling at me" Chiharu mimicked sarcastically.

" Seriously Chiharu, how are you?" Sakura asked on the edge of tears.

" Well right now we are travelling on the Tokaido Main Line and so we'll be in Yokohama central shortly".

" So how are you and Yamazaki?"

" He is treating me like an angel, he has enough money for us to get to Yokohama City and to rent an apartment. While I stay at home, he will go out and work, or so he say's. Sakura we have enough money to get a place to live and maybe even to start a business if we really wanted to so don't worry. The reason why I didn't stay was because of five things. 1) My father told me to get out of his house. 2) My mum wanted me to stay but if I stayed my father would chuck her and me out. 3) My father abuses me. 4) My father abuses my mother and finally, 5) I love Yamazaki." Chiharu explained.

" He used to hit you and your mother" Sakura asked shocked.

" Yeah, I told you guys that it was just my mum, but the truth is that it was me too".

" So come with the baby and visit when it's born okay?" Sakura pleaded.

" Sure, oh and Sakura, if you see my mum tell her I love her"

" What about if I see your dad?"

" Tell him that I personally said to rot in hell" Chiharu said coldly.

" Hey, Chi Chi, is Yamazaki next to you?"

" Yeah, I'll give him the phone"

" Hey Kura" Yamazaki greeted.

" Hey, just take care of my angel okay"

" You know I will Kura" Yamazaki said seriously.

" Thanks, and tell Chi Chi that we all love and miss her okay?"

" Yeah Sakura, bye" Yamazaki finished before hanging up the phone.

**Sakura then sat on her bed and then heard a car horn beeping from outside. When she got up and went over to her window, she saw Syaoran in his Jeep.**

" COME ON DOWN" Syaoran hollered from down below.

" WHY?" Sakura yelled back.

" I'M TAKING YOU TO THE BEACH" Syaoran yelled.

" OKAY, GIVE ME TEN, TO GET READY!" Sakura yelled before rushing to pack a bag.

**After packing her bag, Sakura put on a red Tankini** _(A/N)_ A type of bathing suite but different to a Bikini.

**She then covered her bottom half with a Tankini-cover and when she had finished she put on a pair of Stele Sun Glasses and went down the stairs. She then saw her father asleep on the sofa, so without disturbing him she went over to him quietly and whispered in his ear.**

" Hey dad, I'm going to the beach, okay?"

" Yeah, sure pumpkin, have fun" her father mumbled; still half asleep.

**Sakura then walked out the front door and was welcomed to a bright day of 56 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**She then walked up to the jeep and sat down. For a couple of seconds, Sakura realised that the car wasn't moving, she then turned to Syaoran to see why, but was cut off when she felt his gaze upon her. She knew that if she didn't do something real quick, that her cheeks were going to flame up like a nuclear missile.**

" Hey, Syaoran you ready, is something wrong" Sakura asked attentively.

" No, No there, it's, I mean nothing, there is nothing wrong, you ready?" he stammered uncontrollably.

**Why the hell am I stammering like that, I'm Syaoran li, I don't stammer. She definitely thinks I'm a freak now for staring at her the way I just did. I need to focus and not fall for my slave, focus you fool, focus! Syaoran mentally screamed as her drove to Malian Beach. As they reached to the beach Sakura began to regret coming. The beach was absolutely packed with tourists.**

" Hey Syaoran, we better go somewhere else, because I don't think that there is going to be a decent spot" Sakura said in dismay and began to walk away.

" No wait" Syaoran said as he took her back by the arm and spun her around to his chest.

**Sakura took in a deep breath because the speed that he turned her around was quick and also passionate to Sakura.**

" B…b…but…" she began but he cut her off when he brushed his lips against her ear and told her something.

" This isn't where we're going to be relaxing"

" It isn't?"

" No, I have a special reserved place for just the two of us, away from everyone"

" Oh, well let's go then" Sakura perking up.

**They went over to a Chalet and signed in. Sakura was amazed at the place, never before had she seen anything like it. Marble stones everywhere. Emerald's incrusted to every square inch of the Chalet.**

" Sakura, are you okay, you look a little pale" Syaoran asked worried.

" I'm more than fine, this place is way out of our league. Let's go somewhere a little lower class," Sakura suggested as she tried to tug his hand, but to no avail she failed miserably.

" Listen Sakura, this is an all right place I guess, and just remember that nothing is out of your league," he said with a cute smile. Not a cheeky grin, not a sarcastic one either but just a pure genuine smile.

" Okay" Sakura whispered.

**Syaoran and Sakura were led through a back opening of the Chalet to a sandy golden beach with no people. The white sand delighted Sakura, Syaoran was right, he actually did book a private part of the beach for both of them. The walked across the acres of sandy heaven to the perfect serene spot and laid down their towels and beach umbrellas. Syaoran was getting a little bored of the silence, so he decided to have a little fun torturing Sakura, and he knew exactly what and how to do it.**

" Slave, your master requires a sun screen massage A.S.A.P!" Syaoran teased.

" In your dreams Romeo" Sakura retorted.

" Hey, the deal was that you have to be my.."

" Slave for a week, yeah, yeah I know you ignoramus" Sakura said giving up.

" So are you going to get the tanning lotion or what?" Syaoran smirked.

" Your wish is my command" Sakura nearly puked saying that.

**Syaoran lay on his back, giving Sakura a full view of his manly chest. Sakura was really scared to touch his chest. It looked so tight and firm. She then squirted some lotion into her palms and rubbed then together. Syaoran had his eyes closed the whole time but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. As Sakura massaged through the ripples in his chest she felt the urge climb on top of him and never leave from that position. Syaoran felt like a prince, as Sakura's finger tips pressed gently into his skin he knew that there was something special about her; he felt a way that no other girl had made him feel before.**

" Okay, all finished" Sakura said shakily.

" Thanks, and now it's your turn…"

" What, no way, hell no, I'll do it myself" Sakura argued.

" My, my, my Sakura, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared of me" Syaoran teased.

" What? I think your ego is bigger than you are"

" Well, prove your not scared of me and lay down"

" FINE, I WILL!" Sakura said bravely, but inside she was as scared as hell.

**She lay down and he unhooked her bra the back. Sakura was now beat red and was afraid of what would come next. Would he run away with her bra, would he surprise her with a camera or even worse – a video camera! But to her surprise, he was mature enough to give her a relaxing back rub, which she enjoyed to the fullest. Sakura knew that she was feeling things for Syaoran that she had never felt before. He had a magnetic force over her, which she couldn't bare. After that Syaoran went over to the beach table and took up a bunch of red grapes and sat back down next to her with them. Syaoran then had yet another brilliant idea, it was weird but he loved it when Sakura got nervous around him.**

" Your master request's these bountiful grapes" he said holding them up for her to take them.

**Sakura actually thought this was kind of funny and did as she was told. She took the grapes and began to feed him like an Egyptian servant, would do to a king. After that, Sakura threw a grape at him and stood up.**

" Race you to the water" Sakura challenged.

" Sure, I'll even let you kiss my feet when you catch up at the end" he teased.

**As quick as you could say shiver - me - timbers, Syaoran was off like lightening. Just like he said, he got there before her and as she got to the water he took her by the waist and flung her into the deep sea. Sakura screamed with shock.**

" THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!" she screamed.

" I know, that's why I done it".

" Your road-kill punk!" Sakura warned as she tackled him to the seabed shore and pushed him under water.

**From then on, they splashed around and joked in the sea. Around 2 hours later, they finally got tired and went back to the beach beds. They both lay down on each bed but Syaoran was forever forced to watch Sakura's body glisten in the sun, which made him shiver. Sakura then fell asleep on the beach bed, but Syaoran got up and knelt beside her. He brushed the few strands of hair out of her face and said passionately:**

" I can't believe that tomorrow is your last day with me. I think I love you Sakura," he said with a smile as he watched her peacefully sleep.

" I think it's time that I get you home to your father my stubborn little princess" Syaoran said quietly, but laughed at the fact that Sakura was asleep.

**Then one of the workers from the Chalet came over to Syaoran.**

" Sir, I don't mean to sound rude or nosey, but I have been watching the way you act around this young lady and all I can say is that she is definitely a keeper. If I were you, I would love her and protect her with your life"

" You don't know how right you are, I was just thinking the same thing" Syaoran said as the man walked away.

**Syaoran then placed a small kiss on her forehead and he then had made up his mind that he never wanted Sakura to ever leave him. He wanted her to be his for eternity.**

**AWWW. I got goose bumps as I was writing that last piece. And yes folks you read correctly, only one more chapter before the end of 'Slave 4 you'. I am sad about it to, but I have a new story that I am working on and trust me when I say that this story is going to be better than 'Summer Lust and Slave 4 you' and that is a promise. Anyways to see what happens in the last chapter, I'm sure you all know the drill by now and you all definitely know what you have to do, so get reviewing, thanxxxxxxx**

**BYE, UNTIL NEXT TIME…**


	10. I'll be missing you in the end

_Slave 4 you - **Chapter 10**_

_**'I'll be missing you in the end'**_

**That night Sakura laid in her bed and reflected on her day. She then couldn't believe how much her life could twist the way it had done in the space of a week. First she had hated Syaoran like poison and now she couldn't get enough of him. How strange life was! The next morning Sakura sluggishly woke up to find her house empty, so she did what evey red blooded person would do, she went straight back to sleep! Around 1:15 in afternoon she went in the bathroom and had a cold shower to wake herself up. Afterwards she managed to put on a pair of baby blue jeans and a matching halter-neck top and put her hair into a high pony tail. After that she left her house and left a note on the kitchen table to tell her father where she was. As she got to the carnival it was live with colour and happy people. Cherry blossom petals were abundant and white roses were blooming beautifully. Sakura then heard her name being called, as she turned around she found Tomoyo and the gang waving to her; but Syaoran wasn't there. How strange!**

" Hey you guy's what's up" Sakura chirped.

" Nothing much, you?" Eriol asked cautiously.

" Nothing, why?"

" Nothing" Eriol backed.

" Okay you guy's lets go on the fastest rollercoaster till we puke" chimed Rika.

" Absolutely" added Naoko.

**As Naoko, Rika and Sakura walked off Tomoyo and Eriol stayed behind.**

" You think she'll be okay" Tomoyo asked.

" Yeah, she seemed fine just now, as if she doesn't know a thing" said Eriol.

" Yeah a little too fine, and that's what i'm worried about" Tomoyo said concerned.

**After 2 hours or so they all sat down for a bite to eat. Then guess who walked by...Tairken!**

" What do you want, come to try and destroy my life even more with your little games!" Sakura snapped devensively.

" No as a matter of fact, the world don't revolve around you, you know" he winked.

" Your repulsive" Tomoyo cursed.

" Your just a jerk" Sakura added.

" I just don't get you Sakura. You broke my heart in the first place with that guy, and now look what happens, Karma bit the beast in the end!" he snickered.

" What are you talking about?"

" You thought that Syaoran loved you deeply so you had a fling with him, but now look where he is"

" What, I don't understand".

" How dim are you? He left you remember?"

" No he didn't!" Sakura said plainly

" Sakura you can't be serious. Do you even know where Syaoran is?" Tariken asked.

" Yeah, he's on his way here"

**By this time, Tariken was the only one who was laughing hysterically everyone else looked shell shocked.**

" That was funny" Tariken laughed.

" No it wasn't, go away" Tomoyo yelled.

" Tomoyo what the hell is he talking about?" Sakura asked a little panicy now.

**Tomoyo then looked straight at Sakura and began to speak.**

" Sakura, tell me this is some kinda joke or something"

" NO TOMOYO!"

**Tomyo took a huge breath and then began to talk.**

" Sakura, Syaoran is on his way back to China as we speak".

**Sakura's voice practically caught in her throat like a plug hole in a bath.**

" Please, tell me you knew" Tomoyo begged.

" No, no, no, no, NO!" Sakura cried.

" Damn, the fool didn't tell you! I told him to tell you! Why didn't he tell you" Eriol cursed.

" Which airport has he gone to Eriol"

" N...Narita International" Eriol answered.

" Right...TAKE ME THERE NOW!"

**Eriol didn't even question her, the fire in her eyes was an answer in it's own words. As they got to the airport, Sakura ran up through the boarding panel and towareds the luggage, when an air hostess stopped her.**

" Get the hell off me stretch!" Sakura yelled.

" I'm sorry, but you are not permitted to this area, for this is where Mr Li will board his private jet, so may you please leave" the tall woman said with the most cheesiest-fake smile Sakura had ever witnessed.

" No I won't!" Sakura argued.

" Fine...SECURITY!" the woman yelled-but Sakura quickly put a silence to it with a smack across the face.

" Sakura what have you done?" A farmiliar voice asked.

**As she turned around, there stood those gorgeous eyes again.**

" NO NO NO! Stop making eye contact with me you jerk! I CAME HERE TO ARGUE WITH YOU, NOT TO FALL FOR THOSE DAMN HONEY THINGS!" she yelled as she gradually broke down in tears.

" See, this was exactly what I was trying to avoid, seeing your tears" he whispered as he graped her soundly into his arms.

" Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" she said composing herself a little better.

" Because I was a coward"

" What?"

" Truth is Sakura, I had fallen for you, but then last night when I came home from the beach with you

a phone call cam from my sister telling me that mother is seriously ill. I told Eriol and the gang that I was leaving but I couldn't face you. Your face, your eyes, filled with diamond tears, those addictive eyes which look at me now" he said with his head hung low.

**Sakura looked him straight in the eyes and placed a final kiss on his lips which lasted a mere 4 seconds, but was the best 4 seconds of their lives.**

" I understand, your mother is ill, go take care of her"

" Okay, beautiful" he smiled. WoW, and what a smile.

**Sakura blushed at this.**

" Hey, is my girl blushing" he asked teasingly.

**Sakura tried to turn away but Syaoran turned her directly to his face so she was forced to look at him. He then bent close to her ears and whispered:**

" Yeah, I think she is blushing".

" Do you know that your the only person to ever make me blush" she smiled.

" I think that says something, don't you?" he laughed.

**They gave each other one last hug before Syaoran boarded the plane. Through the window he mouthed:**

**'I'll be back'**

**And Sakura mouthed:**

**'I'll be waiting'**

**as she wiped the last tears from her eyes.**

" Come on Sakura, you'll be okay. Let's go home" Eriol said.

" Yeah your right" Sakura agreed.

**That night Sakura sat on her window-sil with the windows wide open an held the clock close to her chest. As soon as the clock stroked twelve Sakura whispered.**

" Look's like my duty as a slave is finally over".

**IN CHINA-**

" Your officially off duty my beauty" Syaoran inwardly whispered as he stood on his balcony staring at the moon.

_' I'll love him with all my heart'_

_' I'll love her until we reunite once more'_

**Aww, I have not updated for years, or it felt like years, which ever one you prefer. Well i know many of you will be disappointed with the ending, but to tell you the truth, I really didn't know how to end it so unlike my other story, this one ended sort of sadly. Oh well I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLLLLLLLLLLLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE. Have a look out for my 'one-shot' called "Seducing my baby".**

**Pleeeeez reveiw and if you didnt like it, dont be too mean to me. I have another story on it's way but you'll have to look what it's called when i do up my dedication page. byeeeeeeexxxxxxx**


	11. My Dedication Page

_My dedication page_

**_Dedication -_**

**This page is totally dedicated to all who have supported me throughout the making of my story. You all have been so excellent for telling me your thoughts wheather it be good, bad or to just simply give me tips on what I could improve. You all showed true passion and condolences; which I am very thankful for. I would just like to let you all know that I am absolutely grateful for all of your support and for sticking by my story as it continued to progress and blossom. I have 4 categories, and these categories are sorted by the amount of times you reviewed, so the more you reviewed, the higher your rank is:**

**(P.S. I have a new story out coming soon called 'Conviction Of The Emerald Rose',it's not out yet, but it will be in the next week or so,so make sure you check it out!)**

**My Normal Reviewers.**

**My Brilliant Reviewers.**

**My Gold Reviewers.**

**xxxMy Star Reviewers xxx**

**And just as an early apology; I am tremendously sorry if have may have forgotton to put your pen name or alias on this page, but is it really, really, really hard to write and categorize over 200 names. I am apologising if I forget your name and I hope that you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. I love you all and once again, thankyou for be here for me. And there are a few strange pen names, and if you don't understand-well just look at what I mean. So here are to my dedicated fans of 'Slave 4 you':**

**_Thankyou to my normal reviewers :_**

**Winged Savior**

Kura

**Crystal - Magnolia**

FutureRin666

**phantom 15**

Aznkizz

**dancingwind**

Magic Key

**lovegirl**

22

**radhika best**

dbzgtfan2004

**LilVi3tChiQ**

bellcicle

**Sakume Nohara**

lido01 ashun sweetii

**Shiningstar01**

pauline-san

**xlilxpinaix3**

Chibi-Cookies

**Eclipse**

Kurosawa-san

**Random-Sadness**

Jannah

**pocoyo**

stephanie

**kyoru**

LiToSWTAZN

**latafmodginkianp1618**

JoeyHime-Sama

**Hikari Blaze**

angie

**Pawli-san!**

britt

**luv4anmiefanfic**

foogleloop

**Lindsey**

ANGEL

**kelly**

Me

**swtTom0-chan93**

BTY-urZtruLy

**Artemis Crouch**

kool PERSON

**sakuracherri048**

natasha

**Valentine Satiguss**

li fan

**krn5rul3**

ailiricxxz

**ayaori1018**

hannahfinella-chan

**shelley**

shadow of a goodgirl

**person**

hate lover

**DDwelling**

pratyhi5

**meow-mix 23**

Rachael

**sahime-neechan**

pinkwysteriahoshiprincess

**Jenny forever 92**

babiepinkpenguine

**cholena**

Akkirako Chikuro

**Steve watemaker**

icy pop

**Natasha**

richie rich

**food crazed**

cherryblossomsblues

**kendaya**

x-Trisha-x

**Dragon Knight**

Edi-wankenobi

**Adrieene**

lil sakura

**TamoumathestarWarrior**

Sakura fan

**SxS moments**

mysticalmizu

**Quickstar**

Alessandria

**friendlygurl**

mistress starfire

**rawritskim**

yukyungtang

**amy01**

**_Thankyou to my brilliant reviewers :_**

Halliwells

**Better Than U**

miharu-rin

**lady maia**

Cassie

**TsubasaBeauty17**

cherryblossomchick12

**Musette Fujiwara**

Moon Princess 92

**Dreaming in Anmie**

lil cherry blossom wolf

**kimmygoldenangel**

MizEvilBlossom

**cherriblossomxz**

crazypicciloplayer014

**Sparkly Faerie**

a hopeful dream

**Anmie freak kagome**

xchampagnex

**_Thankyou to my gold reviewers :_**

**Air Striker**

vbabe 24Hasaki Keissi

**insanity-ward**

Shinki

_**And a special thankyou to my xxSTAR REVIEWERSxx**_

_xxxxxxAjrinxxxxxx_

_**xxxxxxMystical-Dreamer 57xxxxxx**_

_xxxxxxRebel Sk8er of CAxxxxxx_

_**xxxxxx2 OVERLY obsessedxxxxxx**_

_xxxxxxGabrielle Clarkexxxxxx_

**And remember, I have a new story called 'Conviction Of The Emerald Rose' so make sure you check it out xxxxxx**


End file.
